Something to Somebody Else
by SammiexClumsyx
Summary: There's a baby Teller running around Charming with the Son's, trying to live a normal life. But can she do that while falling for a club member against her brothers wishes and trying to keep herself out of trouble? First story :X
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've never done this before. I use to write a lot when I was younger, but I never posted anything anywhere. I read a lot on here and figured I might as well give it a shot. I'm open to reviews, just be easy on me would ya :) Also, my format of actually writing may not be perfect, bear with me. I really would like to just do some sort of story with Juice from Sons of Anarchy. With that being said, enjoy**Something to Somebody Else**. :D - Sammie

**Chapter 1 **

Sam was your average 20 year old girl. Worked, went to school, and tried to have a social life. All three are difficult when your last name is Teller. Everyone relates that to the MC gang Sons, and her brother Jax Teller, and her mother Gemma. They were only 6 years apart, she was born a month before John Teller died. No matter how old she got though, Jax tried to be her brother and her father, causing them to clash a lot of the time. But at the end of the day she knew he had her best interests at heart, just like the rest of the club.

She had a relationship with all of them, Chibs, Bobby, Rat, Happy, Chuckie, hell, even her not official step dad Nero. Never liked Clay, but didn't agree on the way he was killed. She had a very special connection with Juice. He was only 5 years older than her but they always had really good chemistry and she bonded with him in a closer way than she had with everyone else aside from Jax and Gemma. Sam had always thought Juice was adorable, and would try to be around him as much as possible. He became something like her best friend. Jax would always make comments about it, not really approving. But that never stopped them from hanging out.

She wasn't like the Teller's though, that's the weirdest part. She was quiet, shy, and actually nice. Social when she has to be and never ever causing any problems or beating somebody up. She was the delicate flower in a bush of thorns. She had tried to stay out of all the club business and only asked questions when they were going on runs. Gemma forced her into learning how to use a gun, though she hated the thought of touching something so dangerous. The kickback scared the shit out of her and she argued with her mother about not wanting to ever touch one again.

Sam had always hated the thought of someone dying, she'd rather just let them run away and hope they don't get caught a second time by the club. That was baby Teller, having so much hope and faith in humanity that they'd learn their lesson the first time and not make the mistake a second time. Whereas Jax, Gemma, and the rest of the club know that if you don't get rid of the problem right away, it'll come back to bite you in the ass later.

She was juggling college and a job, and trying to keep the whole "baby Teller" thing under wraps for now. The looks people would give her when they found out she was related to the MC were ridiculous. Sam thought her professor was going to pass her regardless because he was scared she'd send the boys to his house. It was awful to feel like you were a monster, all because of who you're related to, not even who you are.

She had been working tonight, a 6 hour shift at the animal clinic she worked at. All the animals had been fed and given their medicine, warm blankets to lay on, and clean water bowls. She was alone tonight and she was just finishing up cleaning when she heard the door open. Knowing no one else was supposed to be coming in, she froze. She grabbed her phone and made sure her call log was open, so that if something happened she'd be able to call for help.

"Hello?" Called a familiar male voice. She knew that voice like the back of her hand. Sam sighed and poked her head over the door. Seeing Juice, she ran out of the room she was in and wrapped her arms around him. Him and the Son's had been on a run and had been gone for a couple days. "I'm so happy to see you!" she shouted. "But, ya know, you could've texted me and told me you were stopping by, Juice. You scared me, everyone is gone and no one else was supposed to be coming in tonight. I thought I was going to die real quick."

Juice laughed as she let go of him. "My bad, I didn't mean to scare you. Just figured I'd stop by, haven't seen that beautiful face in a couple days." Causing her to smile.  
>"How was your trip? Everyone make it back okay?" worry taking over her face.<br>Juice smirked. "Quit thinking of the worst all the time! Yes, we're all fine. It's just those stupid Mayan's, one minute we're good one minute we're bad. They won't make up their mind on what they want. They're out to get us now, for God knows what. Jax wants us all to stay close to the garage and to stay local 'til this blows over. Including you, young lady."

"He's going to have to deal with me being a tad far away, I've got finals coming up and I can't skip class now. Plus, I took on a few extra shifts here." She said walking back to back room, grabbing her stuff. She tossed on her hoodie, grabbed her purse and phone and shut the lights off and walked back to Juice. She had him walk out first and as she walked through the door, she locked it and walked towards her car. She saw his bike parked right next to her Jeep.

"Where you headed?" Juice asked, putting his helmet on as she climbed into her car. Once she started it, she rolled her window down. "Home, what about you?"  
>"I'm going to meet the guys back at the clubhouse. Come join us for a little!" he sounded like a little kid trying to convince his mom to buy McDonald's but Sam shook her head as she laughed. "I really can't! I have a report for my environmental English class due tomorrow! I'm writing about animals that are going extinct." Juice chuckled. "Of course you are. We've got Tara, the human doctor and Sam, the animal doctor." "That's me." She said, smiling as Juice started his bike.<p>

"Text me later." She said, backing out of her parking spot and heading out. She turned up the radio and sang along to some that had been playing.

"Like is it the real thing, or is it just a one night stand?" She sang, totally off key. She was everything but musically talented. It didn't take her long to get home, and the moment she walked through the door she saw Gemma, and gave her a hug. "Hey momma."

"Hi baby. How was work?" She asked, just like she always did. "The usual, saving lives of four legged babies left and right. Someone brought in a stray today, baby hound. Almost took him home." she said smiling. "I'd kick your ass, last time there was a dog here I got stuck taking care of him. Mafia was such a good pup. I'm not sure if I can go through that again. Damn dog, I swear I was more attached to him than I was Clay." She laughed.

Sam had gone upstairs to shower and once she was done, she through on some pajama's and started her report. The college's website had it's own AOL messenger type thing, where you could chat with your classmates about homework and things like that. The sound of a message rang through her computer speakers so loudly it scared her a bit. She clicked the blinking page and saw Trey had messaged her. She smiled.

Trey had been a kid in her English class and math class. He was always talking to Sam and trying to get her to hang out with him, hinting every now and then that he thought she was beautiful. He reminded her of Juice, being part Puerto Rican and having the perfect skin tone, with a bright and big smile. He was a sweet guy and all, but nothing more than a friend.

Trey_Torrez01: Whaddap T! You finish the paper yet?  
>SamTellerx0x: No not yet, almost done though. What about you? :)<br>Trey_Torrez01: I winged it. Got a little sidetracked when I found out my homeboy is throwing a house party tomorrow night and there's gonna be a ton of people! Which means I obviously want you to come with. :D  
>SamTellerx0x: Haha me at a party? That's an LOL, I can't dance! And I probably wouldn't know anyone.<br>Trey_Torrez01: You'd be with me, you don't need to know anyone else. Come and have a good time with me. ;*  
>SamTellerx0x: Hahaha we'll see, I'm just finishing up my paper though so I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!<p>

She signed off. _A party? _She thought_. I've been to a small get together during high school, but that was it. But a party does sound kinda fun. That's what normal kids my age do. _Sam sighed and rolled over and went to bed.

Skrillex rang through her bedroom at 7:00 on the dot. Sam groaned and she sat up. Contemplating what Jax had told the club to do, she HAD to go to school. It was only a few cities away from Charming, a half hour tops. She knew Gemma would handle Jax for her and she'd have to deal with him later.

Opening her closet, she found a pair of jeans and a cute light blue plaid shirt. She brushed her teeth and tossed her hair into a side braid and put on her black Ugg boots and went downstairs. It never took her long to get ready and she always had time to make toast. She was out of the house by 7:30 and her first class out of 4 started at 8:15.

She was off to a good start, until her phone ringing stopped her phone's music playing in the car. _Oh shit, it's Jax. _

What do you think? I know it's slow right now but again, I'm new at this lol. Let me know, reviews would be highly appreciated :) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She was off to a good start, until her phone ringing stopped her phone's music playing in the car. _Oh shit, it's Jax. _

Hesitant to answer, she let it ring at first. _He is going to be so mad... but even more mad if I don't answer him. _On the last ring, she picked up. "Hello?"

Jax took a hit of his cigarette while sitting in his room at the clubhouse. "Where are you?" he said calmly. _Always calm before the storm..._

"I'm in traffic, heading to class."  
>"I specifically told Juice to pass on my message about staying local. He told me he told you."<br>"Yeah, he did...but Jax you have to understand this isn't like high school. I can't just walk in a week later and expect them to hand me all my missed work. Finals are next Monday, I need to pass. I can't just ignore my life because of the club's drama." She bit her lip, not meaning to come off like a bitch at barely 7:45 in the morning.  
>"You head straight to the clubhouse after school today. I'll meet you there and we'll talk about it then." He said harshly, taking another hit of the cigarette. She agreed and they got off the phone. <em>Great<em>, she thought.

She had gotten to the building and parked her car in the first open parking spot she could find. Grabbing her backpack, she got out, locked her doors and headed off to class. History first thing in the morning was probably her worst decision ever. She could only retain enough information up until the test, and once she had taken the test, she'd forget everything she studied as the class moved to a different topic. History was her worst subject but she had to stick it out and do the best she could to pass.

At 9:30 her class had ended and she walked through the cafe to the vending machine, dying for a drink. She had put in $1.50 for a bottle of water and the vending machine paused as if it wasn't going to give her the drink. After a few seconds it dropped the bottle as if it was saying "Haha just kidding! Here's your drink kid."_ Stupid vending machine. _

Her next class wasn't for another half hour so she sat down at an empty table and opened her laptop. She had clicked the internet button and signed into her school e-mail, hoping for a cancelation. Once she realized there wasn't any, she closed it gently and put her head down on top of it.

"Someone a little tired?" She heard Trey say as he took a seat across from her. She had picked her head up and smiled at him.  
>"I could use a nap." She said, taking a sip of her water.<br>"So go home and take your nap, then we'll hit the party later." He flashed his big beautiful smile, and she laughed. "I'm not sure if I can go, I'm supposed to be going straight home. I'll find out if I can go and I'll let you know." Trey smiled.  
>"Word, I'll take that over a 'no!'" He exclaimed. He couldn't wait to be dancing with her, her beautiful body intertwined with his to the beat of some random song. Hopefully the timing will be just right and he'll be able to make his first move.<p>

They had gotten up and gone to their back to back English and math classes, and Trey again, reminding her about this party. He left as she went to her biology class. In between taking notes and listening to the lecture itself, she spaced out thinking about how much fun a party might actually be. Dancing and having a good time with people her own age that aren't talking about killing people or motorcycles or how sloppy the girl who slept over the night before was. Some time to be free, to let go and be herself was what she wanted. So scared to make a mistake or get a bad grade, it was overwhelming trying to be perfect all the time.

Gemma had pushed her beyond hard, making sure Sam got the chance to make something of herself. Gemma didn't get that chance when she got pregnant with Jax. The club just took over her life, and she wanted better for her daughter. She wanted her to be able to have the option of leaving Charming, and not being tied down here like the rest of them. For most of the Son's, the club was all they had. Usually no family, or a small family that doesn't want them in the club to begin with. But that's the thing about the MC, you're not just hanging out with a gang a few nights a week. You don't meet up and go bowling on Tuesday nights or something, you're part of a second family. A crazy, hectic, bat shit crazy family.

Jax pushed her hard too because he felt the need to be a brother and father when he became the man of the house. A father who wanted her to succeed and a brother who wanted her to stay out of the club problems. She laughed to herself thinking about the first time he beat somebody up for her. She was 7, and he was 13, and it was the first time she had come out of school crying. She didn't want to tell him right away, but had sat her down at a bench outside of the school and told her it'd be okay, and that he couldn't help her if she didn't tell him what happened. She had explained that there was a boy who shoved her and she fell and cut her knee, and she said he pushed her and said "Your dad killed my dad, you don't deserve to be here." She had cried into his arms for a half hour that day.

That night, Jax had went home and told Gemma about what happened. She told him she'd take care of the kid and his parents, so angry that a parent could raise a child to hit another child over adult issues. They were 7 and 8 years old for crying out loud. Gemma had told Jax to leave it alone but he kept shaking his head. Gemma smirked, she knew that her boy wouldn't be able to walk away from things like this that involved his family, let alone his sister.

The next day after school, Jax had picked Sam up and had her point out who it was. He went over to the boy, tapped him on the shoulder, and when the boy turned around, Jax's fist collided with the boys jaw. He knew going into that he couldn't just kill a fourth grader, so a solid punch in the mouth should do the trick. "That's for my sister. If you ever say something or do something like that to her EVER again, I'll be back." He threatened, grabbing his sister's hand and walking out of the school lot.

Before she knew it, the biology class was emptying the classroom and she grabbed her stuff and shoved it back into her backpack and grabbed her keys. As she walked to her car, she checked the time. 1:30 on the dot. She started her car, put her seatbelt on, and headed to the clubhouse. The entire time she thought of how to convince Jax to let her go to this party.

She pulled up to the garage and got out and went inside. She saw Rat boy behind the bar, she waved at him as he smiled and waved back. Juice and Happy were playing video games in front of the TV. and Happy was losing. He never was a good loser. "Fuck this stupid game! You cheated and you know you did." He shouted, sounding like a kid.  
>"You can't play me with the Giants while I'm using the Yankees and think you're gonna win! I've been doing this a lot longer than you Haps, this is my thing." He said laughing. Happy flipped him off and took a seat at the bar, ordering a strong drink. Juice walked over to Sam and gave her a bear hug. "What brings you here?" Juice asked as they sat on the couch.<p>

"I'm waiting for Jax, he wants to discuss the fact that I still need to leave Charming for the next week or so. Also I kinda want to go to a party tonight..." She let her voice trail off, hoping Juice would pitch in and help her convince Jax. "A party where?" He asked, his voice tone not so happy. "Oh uh, I'm not really sure, a friend of mine from school wants to take me. He's really cool though like it's going to be a lot of fun." She sounded so happy but Juice's facial expression ruined her moment. He seemed like he disapproved.

"He? You're going to party with another dude?" He asked, getting territorial. She sighed. "Juice it isn't like that. He's a friend."  
>"Yeah, I bet he's 'just a friend.'" He mumbled.<br>"Don't get like that Juice." She said calmly. This isn't what she wanted to be doing right now. Fighting with Juice always made her upset.

Juice gave Rat and Happy a look, and they went for a walk. When they were out of sight, he spoke.  
>"Don't get like what? Annoyed you're going out with another guy? That's like not how this works." He was getting mad, typical hot headed Juice.<br>"This really isn't that big of a deal like why are you so mad? You've gone to plenty of parties. Parties that I've never once said I didn't like you going to..." she said quietly.  
>"Those are different. I know guys at parties. They do anything and everything they can to get you alone and hook up with you. You're going with some dude who I've never met, to some party which, by the way, you don't even know where it's gonna be. I don't want you going." He stood, crossing his arms over his chest. This has to be a joke.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry you feel that way Juice, I really am but don't you think I deserve a normal night to myself? I'm so unbelievably tired of being 'baby Teller', I'm tired of the looks people give me when they notice that my last name is Teller. I'm tired of working my ass off day in and day out to have to sit at home because of the clubs issues. God dammit Juice I want a life!" She shouted. "You don't have right to tell me I can't go out with another guy, who is literally just a friend."  
>Juice was livid. "I do have the right, because we're unofficially together and you know that."<br>Sam scoffed and stood up. She was losing the tight lid she had on her temper. "When did we decide to do this? Juice you know I want to be with you more than anything, but you don't ever wanna make the move to talk to Jax! You won't kiss me or hold my hand, but you'll throw a bitch fit when I have other plans that are with someone who isn't you? Someone who is a friend?!" she shouted.  
>"You know that I can't do anything without Jax's approval. Do you know how badly I just wanna grab your face and make out with you? In front of everyone? Letting them know that you're mine?" He shouted. Sam took a deep breath.<br>"Look, I get it. If we were together and you felt that way, I probably wouldn't go. But how long have I been asking you to make your move and talk to Jax? How long Juice?" She waited for a response but never got one and she continued.  
>"You want his permission? You have to ask for it. Earn it. Do whatever it takes. But you won't and I don't know why. I'm so tired of feeling like I'm only an option to you. I really do like you Juice, but if you're not going to man up about it then I don't know what to tell ya. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to make up your mind. If you actually did wanna be with me, you'd take a step in the right direction to be with me." She said, finally walking away from Juice and heading towards her brothers room. She heard a loud smash but didn't look bad, and eventually heard Juice's bike start. <p>

She was irritated at this point, and definitely didn't expect Juice to freak like that. Jax came in, a little confused. "What's with the broken lamp?" She sighed. "Nothing, I'll clean it."  
>"Don't worry about it, Rat's taking care of it." He shut the door and leaned against it and sighed. "So I understand you can't just miss school. Talked to Gemma, and you have a point. Finals are too close for you to mess around. BUT, the club's a target right now, with the Mayan's and whoever else they want to work with that's against us. And unfortunately, you're a part of this mess because you're related. You'd be surprised what people would do to innocent people just to get to me or the guys. So, I'll make ya a deal. You go to and from school only, with an escort, and the same for when you have to work. The guys will drop you off and pick you up."<p>

Sam sighed. She knew this was the best she was going to get. "Fine. But I got one question." She said, looking down. "Alright, what's up?" He asked. She took a deep breath. "So there's a party tonight and a kid from school asked me to go and I really would like to just go and-" He cut her off. "No."

She paused. "But Jax, don't you think I deserve it? One night to be a normal person?! I'm home every night, doing homework and essays or working and things like that."  
>"I said no." his voice was stern. "You're not going. It's too risky and that's final. I'll be by Gemma's later tonight to make sure you didn't go. Don't do anything stupid." He said walking out. She was so mad she was crying, she was tired of being perfect baby Teller. She walked back to her car, searching for Juice's bike before she left. But of course, he was off clearing his head after their fight.<p>

Jax had watched his sister speed out of the parking lot and Chibs put a hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there, Jackie. Women are tough to handle. She'll come around though, they always do." Jax sighed. He knew she was pissed, she had every right to be. If someone had tried to tell Jax "no" at 20 years old, he would've laughed in their face. But she was so submissive. No matter how much she disagreed with the answer she was given, she took it and moved on. Pouted for a couple hours, but that was it. "I'm just trying to protect her. They'd eat her alive if they got to her while trying to get to me. I just wish she'd see that." he said, walking back inside the clubhouse.

Gemma watched as her daughters white Jeep Cherokee filled her driveway. She watched her grab her stuff and walk towards the house. Gemma had been cooking Sam's favorite, chicken broccoli and ziti, hopefully to cheer up after knowing Jax will be having the guys escort her left and right. Sam hated the attention being a Teller brought her.

"Hi baby." Gemma said, kissing her daughters forehead as she walked in. "I made your favorite." she smiled. "Aw, mom that was so thoughtful. I don't feel good though, I'm really not hungry. Save me a bowl and leave it in the fridge." She hugged her mom and started moving to the stairs. "Does this have anything to do with your brother?" Gemma asked, a little upset. Sam sighed.  
>"Yes and no. I don't really feel hungry, but I'm angry with him. I don't want to have to deal with him when he stops by tonight. I just want to be left alone. I'm going to go upstairs and do some homework and probably just go to sleep. Just like every other day of my life." She said, hanging her head low and going up to her room.<p>

She opened her door and locked it right behind her as she shut it. She really didn't want to have to deal with him coming to check in and make sure she did as she was told. She turned on her computer and AOL messaged Trey.

SamTellerx0x: I can't go out tonight, I'm basically on house arrest. If I leave they'll notice my car being gone and that's just not going to end well...I'm sorry :( I really did wanna go...

A couple hours had gone by. She had watched some Netflix to pass the time, occasionally stopping to play computer games and things like that. She heard the AOL alert message sound and jumped up, knowing Trey was going to be sad she couldn't go.

Trey_Torrez01: ugh I really wanted you to go with me...what if you didn't have to drive?  
>Sam was confused.<p>

SamTellerx0x: What do you mean? How else would I get there?  
>Trey_Torrez01: If you can sneak out, I'll pick you up a couple houses down from your house.<br>SamTellerx0x: Wait really?  
>Trey_Torrez01: Yeah. I really want you to go and you said you actually did wanna go. So sneak out, let's have a night for ourselves.<br>SamTellerx0x: I don't know...I mean I was told not to leave...  
>Trey_Torrez01: Do you always do what you're told? C'mon T, it's literally one night. I'll have you back before they wake up tomorrow, they won't notice a thing.<p>

She was nervous. She had never gone against what Jax or Gemma had told her to do. But she was so angry with Jax, acting like her personal guard dog and really bothered with Juice that she just wanted to go out and have some fun. Fun with someone who seemed to actually care about her enough to sneak her out of her house. She smirked.

SamTellerx0x: Alright, I'm in.  
>Trey_Torrez01: Word, I'm getting ready now. What's the address?<br>SamTellerx0x: 36 Prince Road. I'll be a couple houses down. Text me when you're on your way.

She typed in her cellphone number and shut her computer. She realized it was already 8:45, and Gemma heads in for her shower at 9 every night. She had run a straightener through her long brown hair, added some eye-liner and mascara to her already pretty face and proceeded to her closet. She grabbed a grey halter top that had pink cheetah print on it, and some black leggings. She had these pretty ankle heals that gave her about an extra 4 inches, making her 5'4. She had a hair elastic on her wrist along with a gold bracelet Jax had given her when she was 16. She always wore it when she dressed up.

Walking past her vanity as she checked herself out, turning and inspecting herself at every angle, she was pleased with what she saw. She sprayed some of her Victoria's Secret perfume and got a text from Trey saying he was close. She pressed her ear to her bedroom door, listening to Gemma's footsteps as she made her way to the bathroom. She heard the door shut, and a few moments later, she heard the shower start. It was now or never. She had turned her TV. on, shutting her light off. Sam had opened her bedroom door quietly, and locked it before she closed it. That way, if someone were to come and see her, her door would be locked and they'd be forced to wait to talk to her until tomorrow.

She quietly but quickly walked out the front door, past her car, and down a couple houses until she saw Trey in a small black car. He smiled and unlocked the doors as she got into his passenger seat.  
>"Wow...you look...amazing." He said, almost drooling. She smiled softly. "Thanks."<br>"Hope you're ready to dance." He said smiling as he drove away. 

Hope you enjoyed it! - Sammie :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone is enjoying Something to Somebody Else! I'm having a lot fun with this. With that being said, here's chapter 3 :]

"Hope you're ready to dance." He said smiling as he drove away. Sam took a shaky breath. "I'm not really a dancer, so you're going to have a blast watching me attempt this." Trey laughed. "So where is this party?" She questioned. She wanted to make sure if something happened, she knew where she'd be.

"It's right outside of Charming, in Fresno. Mario use to be my childhood best friend. He lived next door and our mom's would always hangout and drink and we grew up together. He moved out of Charming when we were 14. He goes to school with us, just takes some night classes instead of day ones. I guess he works mornings. But we reconnected a few weeks ago, and he told me a couple days ago about the party. Told me to bring the hottest person I know and well...that's how you ended up in my car." He smirked.

Sam laughed. "I'm flattered." She checked her phone and seen she had no notifications and breathed in, tucking her phone into her bra. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" Trey asked, picking up on her breathing patterns. She was quiet for a minute.

"I just got into a fight with my brother about going out and I don't want him to notice I'm gone. I locked my door, and as far as my mom knows, I'm asleep. I just... I don't know, this is new to me. The whole...bad ass thing." She giggled.

"You're going to have fun. I'll show you a little somethin' somethin' about dancing too. I mean, I don't wanna brag or anything, but I got the moves." he said, causing them both to laugh.

About 15 minutes goes by and they finally pull up across the street from a huge white house. You could hear the bass of the music playing as soon as you pulled up. There were people scattered between the wrap around porch and the front lawn. When they walked through the front door, Trey spotted Mario and brought Sam to meet him. "Mario, Sam. Sam, Mario."  
>"Hi." Sam said shyly, she was awkward meeting new people. She took a quick overall glance at him before he caught her checking him out. He was as tall as Trey, had brown hair and seemed mixed but she wasn't sure with what. His big brown eyes caught her hazel ones and she looked away.<p>

Mario smiled and took her hand in his, kissing it softly. "Pleasure to meet you. You can leave your sweater in my room bro. Last room on the left upstairs. No one is going to in there, I've made it clear that ALL hook ups happen in the rooms downstairs." There was something about him that rubbed Sam the wrong way...mostly his lips on her hand. "Help yourselves, alcohol is around here somewhere. I'll find you guys later, there's a blonde waiting for me." He winked and walked away from them. Trey saw Sam whipping her hand on her leggings.

"Ignore him, he's just a little touchy." he chuckled. They made their way up to Mario's room and it seemed like your typical guy room. A few soccer trophies, a couple hot pictures of women in bikini's and shoes all over the place. Trey placed his sweater on the bed and they went back downstairs. "So we gonna dance or what?"  
>"Lead the way." She smiled and took his hand.<p>

They walked into what looked like a living room, with a couch pushed against a wall and a table off to the left where two giant speakers had been set up, with some wires that led to an iPod touch. "Okay, so do you know what grinding is?" he looked at her curiously. She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Duh. Do I know how to grind? No, not at all. I'm white, my hips don't move."  
>"Let's test that theory." Trey said, pulling her towards him. Her butt was pressed against his body, and he swayed side to side to the beat of Way You Grind by Nawlage. It sounded Spanish to Sam, but the song itself was really good. <em>This is a classic.<em>

"Just follow the swing of my hips. Once you get it down path, you'll be able to do it on your own." He slowly went left, and then right. Then left, and then right. Soon enough their hips were in sync and they both seemed pleased.

**I like the way ya grind, my hands holdin' ya thighs. I like the way ya ride, baby ya so crazy. **

The song lasted a few minutes and once it was over she turned to face him. "I did it, I did it!" She cheered. "See! Told you I knew a thing or two about dancing." She laughed. A guy walking around with drinks on a platter stopped at the two of them. "Beer for the gentleman, and a fruity drink for the lady." He handed Trey a Budweiser beer and handed Sam a green apple Smirnoff bottle and left before she could protest. "I uh..." She managed to get out while starring at the drink.  
>Trey sighed. "Tell me you know what that is." he said jokingly. "Of course I do." She rolled her eyes. "I just don't really drink. I don't smoke either." She thought of that one time Happy and Rat got her high for her 19th birthday. She didn't like it. She wasn't one for not being in control. She's only been drunk twice, once with Gemma and once with Jax and the Son's. The one time Jax had let her have some fun, supervised of course.<p>

"If you don't want it, you can put it down and leave it, no one will say anything." He said taking a sip of his beer. "I'm only having this one, and I'm gonna cut myself off. I know my limit, especially having to drive." He was responsible, and cared about her having a solid night of fun. _Why haven't I hung out with him before..._

She shrugged it off. "No it's okay, maybe some liquid courage is what I need to loosen up and have a good time tonight." She said, chugging her drink.

Jax had knocked on Gemma's front door, and she walked from the living room to the kitchen and let him in. She was in the middle of her shows and wasn't expecting him. "What's up, baby?" She asked, letting him in. He looked around and didn't see his sister. "Sam home?" He questioned. Gemma nodded. "Yeah, she's upstairs. But word around here is you're not her favorite person today. Wanna tell me about it?" She sat down, motioning for him to sit down.

"We just got into an argument about being home tonight. It's for her own good, there's a ton of people out there who are aiming targets at us from a distance and I can't let her get caught in the crossfire. She just doesn't see it from where I need her to see it. I came here to talk to her, hopefully to smooth things over." He sighed. "She's in her room, but she might have gone to sleep by now. Go on up and check." Gemma said, nodding towards the stairs. Jax got up and made his way slowly up the stairs. He stood at the tip of her door and knocked. "Sammie? You awake?" Silence. "Guess not." He said to himself, and walked downstairs to Gemma. "Pretty sure she's sleeping, but if she wakes up or comes out of her cave, tell her I stopped bye. I'll see you later mom." He gave his mother a kiss on the forehead and walked out of her house.

About a half hour later, Sam was 4 drinks in. She was having the time of her life. Trey hadn't had any other drink aside from the one beer earlier. She was so free and he loved to see her this way, she seemed happy. Mario had stopped by, two drinks in his hand.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself! Here, have one." He said, handing a cup to Trey and handing a cup to Sam. "Nah, I'm good. I have to drive, thanks though." Trey said handing the cup back as Mario rolled his eyes. "Well I won't let you turn me down, cheers to a good party!" He tapped Sam's cup with his and they both drank. She just sipped it, as Mario chugged his. He smirked as he saw her sip hers and then he walked away.

You Be Killin' Em by Fabulous came on and Sam, drink still in hand, turned to Trey. "Oh my God, I love this song!" Swinging her hips and nodding her head to the beat of the song.  
>Trey looked surprised. "Really?!"<br>"Yeah! Girl you be killin' em, oooh" She sang as Trey laughed at her. "You're a little wasted." She nodded and curled up into his chest and then looked up at him. "Thank you for this. I'm having such a good time."  
>He looked down into her eyes and stared for a few seconds, neither of them breaking eye contact. Everything seemed so right... and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her. Once he pulled away Sam looked down. "I uh...I need some air." She said, chugging her drink and walking out onto the wrap around porch. Trey looked disappointed and sat down on the couch.<p>

_Oh girlfriend he just kissed you. You are not THAT drunk. He's a good guy...but Juice. And here come the feelings for Juice. Maybe I should just give him a call. Ugh my head really hurts...What the fuck was in that drink? _

Sam pulled her phone out of her bra. No notifications again, and it was 12:35. She couldn't help herself, she called Juice. It rang and rang and rang...but no answer. _Guess he's still mad at me. _The voicemail picked up and she didn't have the heart to just be a regular missed call.

"Hi...It's me. Look, tonight made me realize a lot... I'm a little wasted at a party in Fresno and Trey kissed me but I didn't kiss him back. The entire time, the whole like 14 seconds I wanted it to be you. What I'm saying is that.. I really wanna be with you and I'll wait as long as I have to, to be with you. If you're not ready to talk to Jax I shouldn't pressure you into it. You'll come around when you're ready. And you were right about the guys at parties, some of them are pretty sketchy. Jax is going to kick my ass for this." She paused, gagging on a nasty taste not settling well in her stomach. "Ugh what the fuck did I just drink...?" Pausing again, this time she threw up a little bit. "Okay I'm going to go now so your voicemail isn't just me dying. I lo-...I'll talk to you whenever you're ready to talk to me. Bye Juice." She hung up.

_Yes Sam completely tell a guy you love him over the phone. That's just a marvelous idea_. She sighed and figured she'd go find Trey. She wasn't feeling so well. When she walked in, she found him sitting on the couch playing on his phone. She sat down next to him and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Look, I-I really like you Sam, but I didn't mean to step over a boundary line. I should've asked or something." He said, looking down. She could see he felt sad and a little embarrassed. She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Can we get out of here? I think that last drink is hitting me like a brick. I'm gonna throw up and pass out at the same time." Trey nodded. "Let's just grab my sweater first." He took her hand and guided the queasy Sam upstairs to Mario's room. As soon as they opened the door, Sam sat on the bed. "Oh holy shit I'm dizzy, I have to sit down for a minute." She laid on her back and closed her eyes. "I'm dying, it's happening." Trey laughed and Mario walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Taking a little cat nap are we?" he asked smirking. "I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden..." She said. "What was in that drink?" She glanced at him, trying to keep her eyes open. Mario laughed. "Oh you know, some fruity alcohol...and a smashed up roofie." He said smiling evilly. Trey leaped up from her side and stood in front of Mario. "You roofied her?!" he shoved him and went to grab Sam and leave, and something came down hard against the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious. Sam gasped, and saw a gun in Mario's hand. "Not a word sweet heart, not one word." He whispered, as he tied Trey's hands behind his back and left him on the floor. "Trey..." She whispered faintly before falling asleep.

The next morning, Gemma realized at 8 that Sam's car was still in the driveway. After fighting with Jax about finals, she knew damn well she'd get that kids ass out of bed one way or another. She began banging on the door. "Sweetie, its 8 and you're still asleep! Wake up!" she tried to open the door but it was locked. Just as it was locked last night when Jax went to talk to her. That's weird... Now she was starting to worry. She tried kicking the door down but it was Gemma, she wasn't strong enough to break a door. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran back up to her daughter's door. She smacked it against the door and after a few times, she put a hole through the door. Sticking her hand through the hole, she unlocked the door and opened it, revealing an empty bed. "Oh my God."

She dialed Jax. After 4 rings, he answered, groggy. "Ma, people are usually still sleeping right now."  
>"Get up, Sam's missing." She said horrified. Jax shot up from his bed.<br>"What do you mean she's missing? Are you sure she just didn't go to school?" He questioned, trying to stay calm.  
>"No, her car is still here. I tried to wake her up from the hallway, because I saw her car was still here. I had to break the door open and realized she wasn't in there. Jax she hasn't been here since dinner yesterday, which was the last time I saw her. I don't know where she could be." Panic choking up in her voice.<p>

"I'm going to kick her ass if she went to that party..."  
>"Party?" Gemma repeated.<br>"Nothing, get to the clubhouse ASAP. I'll call the guys." he hung up.

Trey had finally come through and blinked a couple times. He was in his car, out front of his house. He was in the same outfit he wore last night, and he looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He touched his black eye and busted lip, and saw the reflection of his sore and red wrists. Trying to piece together what happened, he suddenly remembered and paused. _Sam... Mario had drugged her and then ... this. Oh my God, where is Sam?!_ He panicked, calling her phone over and over but no answer. He didn't know what else to do, she could be in danger. Apparently he was no match for Mario and whoever else helped him move him and his car and beat his ass. He sighed, scared enough to throw up, and drove to the MC garage. He knew this was basically a death wish but what choice did he have?

"Wake up Juice!" Happy said, shaking him. Juice had passed out on the couch where he sat yesterday playing video games. Juice groaned, sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Dude you've got to pull yourself together, Baby Teller is missing." Happy said. Juice's eyes opened widely. "What?!" He said standing, grabbing his phone. Jax walked out to him with Rat.

"She wasn't home last night. She tricked Gemma by locking her door and telling her she went to bed. I think she snuck out and went to a party, but never came home." He said, as Gemma walked in. Gemma ran to Jax and hugged him. "Don't freak out just yet, maybe she's just hung-over somewhere."  
>"Hold on I have a voicemail from her." Juice said, as he typed in his password and let the message play. The sound of her voice gave him goose bumps, only thinking that might've been the last time he heard her voice. If things were different, and she wasn't missing, the words she spoke into his voicemail about wanting to be with him would've made him shout in excitement. But they made him teary eyed. He got angry when she mentioned Trey kissing her. The first thing he wanted to say was "that's mine." He listened closely about the not feeling good part, her throwing up and then heard her mumbled "What the fuck did I just drink..." and listened to her stutter saying goodbye. What did she almost say?<br>"Okay, she drunk called me to talk about the argument we got into but I had one to many shots last night and was asleep by the time she called. She said she was at a party in Fresno, and at the end she was talking to herself, she puked and said saying 'what did I just drink?' So I'm starting to think something might've happened..." He let his voice trail off and Gemma put a hand to her chest. Jax shook his head. "I wanna find that punk who took her there." He slammed his hand down on the counter top.

"I don't think you'll have to look for him much longer." Rat said, nodding to the doorway, where a beat up Trey stood. "I need to talk to you." He said, scared for his life. Happy walked over to him and grabbed him roughly by the arm and walked him to the group. "Are you the punk ass kid who kissed her last night?!" Juice shouted, and when Trey nodded, Juice punched him so hard in the face he fell to the ground. But Juice was still mad, and he reached down and grabbed the wobbly teenager and stood him against the wall, wrapping his hand around his throat. "You better pray to God she's alright, cause if she isn't, I promise you that you won't make it to next college class." He said harshly, squeezing harder, listening to Trey gag. He was choking the life out of him and all Juice saw was red. Jax pulled them a part causing Juice to drop the kid. Trey was coughing, trying to breathe again.

"What happened?" Jax said roughly.


	4. Chapter 4

A little side note; I had to look up ways for tracking android phones, so that part might be a little bit different than how it usually works but I wanted it to work for the story. Bear with me for that. Hope everyone enjoys chapter 4 of Something to Somebody Else. :D

"What happened?" Jax asked roughly. Trey sighed. "I convinced her to sneak out and come to a party with me in Fresno. A kid I knew was throwing the party and it was fine at first. Taught her how to dance, and she started drinking, said she wanted to loosen up. Which was fine like she wasn't out of my sight and she was safe. Then my friend came over, handed her a cup and she chugged it. She went outside from some air, and when she came back in, she asked if we could leave because she didn't feel good. I agreed and we went upstairs to get my sweater. Next thing I know, she's laying on his bed and she's having a hard time staying awake. He came in and when she asked what was in the drink, he said a roofie. I went to grab her and leave, and then I woke up in my car outside of my house looking like this." He paused, pointing to his lip and eye. "I called Sam a dozen times but no answer, same with the kid who threw the party. I didn't wanna go back for her alone, and I know you all pretty much wanna kick my ass right now but I need your help." He said, looking down.

Gemma's hand collided with the back of Trey's head, hard. "That was for sneaking her out of my house." Trey ran his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it.

"What's the kid's name that threw the party?" Happy asked.  
>"Mario Ruiz. I can take you there, but I don't know if there's other people and how many if there is."<p>

"Oh you're staying here." Juice said, standing behind him with his arms crossed. "You've already put her in danger once, we don't need that again."  
>"No c'mon I wanna help! Please. I know this was my fault, let me fix this." Trey pleaded. The room was silent for a moment. "Plus," he continued. "You can't get to the house without me. I'm the one who knows where it is remember? Let me help."<br>Juice smirked. "Or we could just beat the information out of you. By the looks of your face, you don't seem to put up a decent fight. Probably take me 4 and a half minutes to get it out of you." He wrapped his hand around the back of Trey's neck.

"Juicy, no." Jax spoke causing Juice's eyes to furrow in confusion as he let go. "Are you serious?! He puts her in danger and he gets to come on the rescue mission?!" Juice was pissed. He just wanted to murder this kid for all the damage he's done in the last 15 hours or so. If he had never pushed her to leave, she would be sitting in her class right now, taking notes for her final exam. Her and Juice wouldn't have fought over the party, and they'd be on good terms.

"We need him to get to the house. It's not up for discussion, my baby sister is drugged out of her mind right now and probably scared and confused. My main concern is finding this kid Mario, and kicking his teeth in. We're taking the cars today, can't risk someone hearing us a block away with the bikes. Happy, you're with me. Rat, stay with Gemma and head home in case Sam ends up showing up there. Ma, call Unser, find out if he can run a background check on Mario Ruiz. See if there's a certain reason why he'd target Sam out of all the girls at that party. Juice, the boy rides with you. Settle your shit in the car and leave it there because I swear to God if your arguing and fighting gets in the way of saving my sister, I'll put a bullet through both of your skulls." Jax let out a rough breath and stood up and walked out the front door along with Happy.

Trey sighed, he definitely didn't want to ride with Juice. He had a feeling Juice liked Sam, because Jax hadn't even been that aggressive with him. Which was scary and surprising. But the day wasn't over, Jax could just be waiting for the right time to kick his ass. Juice having feelings could be why she walked out after he kissed her. Makes perfect sense.

Trey climbed into the car with Juice and they pulled out of the yard first, followed by Juice and Happy. "Which way?" Juice asked more as a statement than a question. "Head towards the mall, once you hit highway it's straight until you see an exit for Fresno." Trey replied, looking out the window. Their car ride was quiet in the beginning. Trey, not wanting to piss Juice off, and Juice, wanting to ram the car right into Trey's body.

"Why did you convince her to leave?" Juice broke the silence in a harsh tone. "Look dude if you're going to sit here and read me the riot act, save yourself the energy, I've been through this all morning. I get it, I fucked up." "Answer the question." Trey sighed. "I don't know. I liked her, okay? I liked her and wanted to come out and enjoy herself, and for the most part she did. She deserved a little break from being the shy kid who gets all her homework done in class and STILL sits at home every night."

Juice didn't say anything for a while. He didn't know what to say. The fact that another dude likes Sam angered him. But what kept him calm was that the entire time, she wanted it to be Juice and not Trey. What also bothered him a little was how right he was about her deserving a night off. He hadn't even stopped to think of how boring her life must be, with an over protective gang not letting her do anything. He hated himself for the fight that they got into, for the way he treated her as if she was 5 years old. He could've handled that better and he knew it. There wasn't a problem with her going. She had told him Trey was just a friend and Juice lost his shit and fought with her. And of course, come to find out, to Sam, Trey really is just a friend. Juice sighed.

About a half hour later, they pulled up a few houses down from Mario's house, with Jax and Happy right behind them. They all got out and met in between the cars.

"Alright so here's what we're going to do. You're going in through the front, because if they're in there, they know they can take you, considering you got your ass beat the first round." "I wasn't awake the first round." Trey argued. Jax rolled his eyes. "Happy, you follow him in once the coast is clear. If someone attacks him, stop the situation before he gets beaten to a pulp this time. Juice you're coming around back with me. Something tells me if the kid was getting beat up you'd turn the other cheek."  
>"You got that right." Juice mumbled and they split up. Juice and Jax snuck around the back through a neighbor's backyard while Happy from a distance watched Trey walk up to the front door.<p>

_Breathe Trey, what's the worst that could happen…? Oh okay let's see, she could have been raped or even killed….okay time to stop thinking about it._

He turned the door knob and surprisingly it was open. Confused, he paused before pushing the door open. He peaked his head in and didn't see anyone. Once he stepped through the door and in a few feet, the door slammed behind him, causing him to jump and causing Happy to run to the door, gun in hand.

Trey turned around and saw two guys in Mayan cuts and he slowly backed away. They smirked at him and inched closer just as Happy ran in. He swooped in around one of the guys and put him in a headlock, pointing his gun at his head. "Drop your gun or I'll blow his brains out." He threatened. The other Mayan didn't know what to do. He reached for Trey but Trey had finally done something genius and bolted up the stairs where Sam was last night, leaving the three men downstairs. "Drop it now." He said, cocking his back causing the man he detained to gasp. The other man had dropped his gun and Happy forced them onto the couch across the living room, keeping his gun on someone's head at all times. Jax and Juice walked in through the kitchen, pointing their guns around looking for a target. They spotted Happy and the two Mayan's in the living room.

"The kid ran upstairs. I got this under control." He nodded to Jax and Juice who ran upstairs. They found the open door where Trey was and he was standing in front of an empty bed. "She's … she's not here. This is the last place I saw her but she's not here." You could hear him choking up a little on his words. He wanted her to be there more than anything. Juice and Jax searched the rest of the rooms but came up empty handed. All 3 went back downstairs. Jax got in the one on the right's face.

"Where the fuck is my sister you piece of shit?!" He shouted. The man laughed until Jax punched him directly in the nose, everyone in the room hearing a sickening crack and seeing blood pour out of his nose. Trey gagged a little bit. "Somebody better start talking before you both end up 6 feet under." He threatened, cracking his knuckles. "We're not gonna tell you." The one on the left said, spitting on Jax's shoe. Jax smirked and kicked him in the groin, enjoying the sound of him shout in pain.

"I've been doing this a long time fella's, make it easier on yourselves and hand her over. I won't even tell your boss that you ratted. I'll handle him personally." Silence. No one had anything to say. He wanted so badly to put bullets in their brains but that wouldn't help him get his sister back. But at this rate, what WAS going to help him? The two idiots won't talk, and there's no trace that she was even here last night. Jax sighed. He turned to Juice and Happy and said "tie them up." The guys nodded and did as they were told, in the most aggressive manner. Jax walked out the front door and Trey followed.

"What now?" He asked, causing Jax to stop dead in his tracks and turn around. "There is no 'what now' for you kid, you showed us the location and we don't need ya anymore. You're going home." Trey's face sank.

"No please. Please let me help. I got her into this, let me get her out. Let me handle Mario." Jax scoffed. "Yeah because you did such a fantastic job dealing with him the first time." Trey rolled his eyes. "He took a cheap shot from behind!" he shouted. Jax just stared at him, not sure if he even blinked. "Do you not see how much bigger this is than just one punk ass teenage kid? This isn't some wrong place wrong time with a messed up kid looking to hook up, this was planned. You and Sam were pawns in this game and you got sucked into it and got played. I'm not sending you, a clueless kid, into a mess like this. I'm not trying to cause a blood bath." Trey looked down and walked over to the car he showed up in with Juice.

Happy and Juice shoved them into Jax's car, and then headed back to the club house. Trey had a feeling he didn't wanna stick around for what was about to happen to those two dopes. He felt terrible for everything. All the accidental issues he's caused. Juice didn't say a word the entire ride back and neither did Trey. What was there to actually say at this point?

When they got back to the club house, Juice and Happy walked the two goons into the garage, and shut the door after them. Music was turned up loud, but you could faintly hear the sounds of power tools starting up, which gave Trey the chills. Jax turned to him. "Thanks for the address. If you hear from her, call the shop." He said, handing him a business card. _Call…call…_ A light bulb went off in Trey's head.

"Oh my God that's it!" he shouted. Jax was so confused and his facial expression said it all. "What are you talking about?" Trey shook his head. "Last night Sam didn't bring a jacket or anything, and the outfit she had didn't have pockets." Jax stared at him. "And your point is…?" He furrowed his eyes at him. "She kept her phone tucked into her bra. If it's not dead I can track it if you've got a computer." Jax paused and had Trey follow him into the dining room of the clubhouse. He had a computer out there but the guys never looked up anything appropriate.

Trey sat down at the computer and opened google maps. "Wait, how do you plan to do this?" Jax questioned, standing behind him.

"Well, Androids are connected with the owner's Google account. On Androids there's a location button, which when turned on will tell you where you are or how far away you are from wherever you're going. But even when it's off, it's still useful to help track the phone. A little clicking here and a little clicking there, and I should be able to spot where the phone itself is located." He opened Google Maps Location History and made sure the current day was selected. He clicked on a button that said "Shop timestamps" and it brought up a list of locations from today of where the phone registered in with Google Maps when it had Wi-Fi or was using 4G.

"Okay so this first one was at the party. This second one, I've never heard of that. Where is Tulare?" he asked, turning back and starring at Jax. "That's about an hour away." he said. "What's the time stamp say?"

"Uhm…46 West Boulevard Street, Tulare at 8:45 am. That was only about an hour and a half ago. She could still be there." Jax whispered the address to himself, as if he was mentally writing it down and ran to the garage, followed by Trey. When he opened the door, he and Trey saw the two men dangling from the car lifts by their arms which were chained to the lifts. One of them was missing a hand, the other a foot. They were in tears, screaming over the sound of the power tools. Trey gagged and thought he was going to throw up as he closed the door and walked back towards the dining room.

Jax smiled. "We think we know where she is. You fella's should've just talked. Now you're going 6 feet under." They screamed and Jax put bullets through their heads. "Get them down and put them in the back of a truck and have the prospects take care of it. We've gotta go right now because they could move her at any time." The guys nodded and cleaned up. Jax had called Gemma quickly, filling her in. She filled him in on the conversation she had with Unser, telling him that Ruiz had been arrested a couple times associated with Mayan dirty work. Then called the prospects and gave them a heads up on what was waiting for them at the club house. Once that was all situated, the Son's walked over to the car as Trey followed.

"Don't act like I'm not getting into this car with you guys. That's twice I've gotten us a location on where she could be. Please, I caused this mess, let me help fix it. Trade me for her, I don't know. Just let me help." He pleaded. Jax could feel how awful he felt, just through the sound of his voice. And he knew he meant what he said about wanting to help, considering he's been with them all morning and hasn't walked away claiming it was too much for him to handle. Jax sighed and looked between Juice and Happy.

"Fine. But you do not make any decisions on your own. This is seriously dangerous, and I don't wanna lose anyone in the process. Got it?" Trey nodded. Jax thought the kid was stupid. Brave, but stupid.

Jax spoke up again. "Spoke to Gemma called, Unser said that Ruiz has been arrested a couple times, getting caught up with Mayan charges. He's rolling with them now." Juice sighed. "So it was the Mayan's for sure. Mario is working with Alvarez. Jesus."

After a few seconds of silence, Trey spoke up. "Is he gonna hurt her?" He whispered. The Son's stayed quiet for a couple minutes, because no one knew the answer. Alvarez was insane, but was he THAT insane? To kill the Son's president's sister? That's signing your own death certificate, but was Alvarez crazy. None of the Son's had a 'yes or no' answer for Trey's question. Which scared the shit out of him.

_This is all my fault….God. How could Mario play me like that? How could he do that to Sam? He didn't know her and she didn't deserve that. Not that anyone deserved to be roofied, but still. She wasn't some drug addicted who had gone to the party to get high and so fucked up that she didn't remember. She went because I asked her to go, to have fun. She trusted me, and I blew it. _

"What's the game plan, prez?" Happy asked. Jax stayed quiet for a second. "What if we send you in as a distraction?" Jax said, talking to Trey. His eyes widened. "Me?"

Happy and Juice were equally confused. "But he's just a kid, they're just gonna beat him up again." Trey sighed. "Are we STILL on that?!" Happy chuckled. "Don't get beat up and you won't be the ass of every joke." Juice laughed.

"Alright boys, back to business." Jax started. "We send Trey, have him be a distraction and then make our move. Let them take you to her, find her on your own, I don't care just find her. They won't think you're working with us. Your goal is to find my sister and when we get in there, you get her back to your car and you head back. Do not wait for us. Get out and do not look back, do you understand?" Jax's voice was harsh, meaning business. Trey nodded. "Take this." Jax handed him a small pocket knife and Trey shoved it into his pocket.

Jax had Trey set the GPS for the Son's and then he hopped into his black BMW and the guys got into the car they drove earlier. Trey pulled out of the yard first, and the guys followed. They stayed close to each other the whole way. The Son's had a quiet car ride, every now and then discussing how they were going to enter the building, who they were taking out in the process to get to Alvarez. "I want him, do not touch him. He's mine." He demanded and Juice and Happy nodded.

Trey's car ride was full of him thinking._ Just go in and get her out. Don't mention the Son's. Oh God, please don't let me have to stab somebody. Breathe, you're not breathing. _He took a couple deep breaths as he realized his life went from average to insane in about 24 hours. He sat back as he drove down the highway heading toward Tulare.

About an hour later, they arrived at the address in Tulare. _No wonder Alvarez picked this location for her, it's a warehouse in the middle of nowhere_, Jax thought. It was down a very, very long street that was only surrounded by trees. The building itself was in front of big body of water, having a shipping dock in the back.

They all parked in a small section behind trees a little ways away from the building. Trey got out, and looked at Jax and Jax nodded. Trey took a deep breath and headed toward the warehouse. _I can do this. I HAVE to do this. _


	5. Chapter 5

Okay before we get back into Something to Somebody Else, I just wanted to apologize for not posting for almost three weeks. It's been a crazy month and I've hit a block with where I want to take this story. But I'm hoping the more I roll with it the easier it'll come to me. With that being said, happy holidays and I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of Something to Somebody Else :D

They all parked in a small section behind trees a little ways away from the building. Trey got out, and looked at Jax and Jax nodded. Trey took a deep breath and headed toward the warehouse. _I can do this. I HAVE to do this. _

Trey walked towards the back where the shipping dock seemed to be. If he was going to get in there and not be seen, the shipping dock seemed to be the best place. He walked fast until he was out of the sight of the Son's. He was horrified. He isn't a cop or a Son, he's not trained for this. He's out numbered and only has a knife. _I'm so screwed._

Approaching the back of the building and the shipping dock, he saw a little ramp that led into the building. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the ramp quietly. It led to a big room in the building with boxes in it. Curious, he opened a box. Inside was a bag of white powder, as Trey's eyes widened. _That's coke…holy fuck. That's their plan, to lure the Son's here while a major drug deal is about to go down and let it be a massacre. Either that or have the cops here with all this cocaine and let them think it belongs to the Sons….and given their track history, I doubt the cops are going to listen when they say it's not theirs. Jesus Christ. _

He had to tell Jax. He pulled the card he had given him at the shop out of his pocket along with his cellphone. The card also had Jax's cell number on it, but he had no service in the building so the text wouldn't send. _Figures. _He shoved the card and his phone back into his pocket.

Trey put the lid back on the box and crept out of that room through the first door he saw, into a long hallway with doors all the way down it on each side. _If this place was as big as it looked, I'm gonna be all here day looking for her._ He had to open each door and peek inside to see if she was in there. But of course, Trey turned up empty handed in the first hallway. At the end of the hallway was a stairwell with two flights until the next door, only going up. He rolled his eyes at how annoying this was getting.

Once at the top, he opened the door and turned down another long hallway. There were fewer doors down this hallway, but it had the same set up with a stairwell door at the end. He opened the first one but it was just an old office room with a desk and chair. He sighed and closed it.

Making his way to the end of the hallway, he opened the last door and saw a bed with baby Teller asleep. He closed the door quietly and crept over to the bed and shook Sam lightly. "Hey, wake up." He said softly. Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up. She looked around and panic took over her body. "Where-where am I?!" She began to shout.

"Shh you have to calm down. You're at a warehouse outside of Charming." He whispered.

"I- I'm so scared I- I don't remember…" She started to cry as he pulled her into a hug. "What do you remember?" he asked softly, sitting with her on the bed.

Sam took a deep breath. "The party. I remember dancing and Mario handing us drinks, and then I went and called Juice and I remember asking to leave." She looked down. Trey sighed. "Mario is working with the Mayan's, he roofied the drink he gave you. Do you think he hurt you while you were out…?" He let his voice trail off. Her eyes shot open and she stood up. "Like did he rape me? Is that what you're asking?" She started to panic. "Are you telling me you didn't give me this?" She asked revealing the hickey on her neck. Trey closed his eyes tightly.

"I didn't do that. I … kissed you at the party, but that was it." She looked down. "Yeah I remember that. But I mean… my body doesn't hurt that way. Would it? I'm still a virgin so I'm guessing it'd hurt for the first time. But nothing hurts like that and all my clothes are still intact the same way they were when I left my house last night… I'm just a little dizzy and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Probably the roofie leaving my system. But why would I wake up with a hickey if you didn't give it to me? I'm grateful that I seem to be okay, but where did that come from?" Her eyes desperate for an answer. Trey felt the guilt creep up on him.

"I don't know, maybe whoever started it didn't have the time to finish it. We've gotta get out of here, your brother and a few of the Sons are in the car waiting for us to get out and bring you home so they can handle this Mayan situation." Sam's eyes light up. "Jax?! Oh my God, he's gonna hate me for this. I got the club into a deeper hole than it was already in. This is my fault."

Trey shook his head. "No it's not. We can't sit here and blame anyone, it's already happened. We just need to move forward and get you out of here. Juice and Happy are with him, and they're going to be happy to see you. Juice especially." He mumbled. She smirked. Trey walked over to the door.

"How did you find you me?" She asked, curious. "I traced your phone. I remembered you had it during the party but by the time I realized that we were already two hours into looking for you." He looked down. "Let's go, before they realize you're awake." She nodded, walking to the door but stopping a few steps before him.

"Wait… before we go, I'm sorry about the kiss. I've got something special with Juice but you're a good guy."

"Oh God you're going to friend-zone me aren't you." He put his palm to his face. "It's okay, I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean I like you, I really do. You're beautiful and great….but Juice? He's really got something for you. He made that clear." He chuckled. "Tell me he didn't hurt you…" She whispered. "Not badly, but he wants to, and he will if I don't bring you back unharmed."

"Do we have a plan?" She asked, standing up. Trey paused for a second. "Your brother's plan is for me to get you out of here and into my car and back to Charming, and they're gonna come in and do their thing. But I don't have enough service to text Jax and tell him that this place isn't just some random warehouse, they ship coke out of here. There's boxes of it through the shipping dock. If the cops show up that might be on the MC."

She shook her head. "They're going to kill everyone in this building, and the cops will show up. I can't let that happen, I'll lose them all forever. Let's get back to them." She took his hand and they exited the room, closing the door behind them. They power walked down the hallway and started going down the first set of stairs.

When they got to the original hallway, Trey saw a shadow approaching on the opposite wall and had to think fast. "Stay put and don't make a sound." He said quietly, gently shoving Sam into a room and closing the door behind her before she could protest. Mario had turned the corner and saw Trey standing there.

"You don't ever quit do you?" he said, approaching Trey.

"You kidnapped Sam, of course I'm not going to quit. Where is she?" He asked, making sure Mario had no reason to open the door Trey was standing in front of. Mario laughed. "Like I'd tell you. She was asleep the last time I visited her. I went in to try and get a little something from her, but it's so difficult when they're unconscious. Even when you're all over their neck, they just don't budge and it's no fun. So I left. But damn, that kid could sleep through a world war." He rolled his eyes.

_So that's where the hickey came from. Thank God it was just a hickey._

"It's better when they're screaming for you to stop. I'll get there with the girl, just need some time." Mario smirked, evil covering his entire face.

"You son of a bitch! Stay away from her!" Trey charged at Mario shoving him into a wall. Mario grunted and reached behind him into his back pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Trey. "I wouldn't if I were you." Trey backed up and tossed his hands up.

"Turn around." Trey sighed and turned around. Mario zip tied Trey's hands together, and shoved him forward causing him to stumble. "The Mayan's are gonna love this."

Mario walked off with Trey, leaving Sam in the other room over hearing everything. She started to panic. _What do I do, what do I do?! Think Sam, think. _

The light bulb went off in her head. She reached into her shirt and grabbed her phone. _5%, let's make this count._ She dialed up Jax's number as her phone lit up warning her of her desperately low battery.

Jax was sitting in the car waiting for Trey to return with Sam when his phone started ringing. He looked at it confused and answered. "Sammie? Are you okay?!"

"Jax! Yeah, I'm fine it's Trey. He came to get me but Mario took him! They don't know I'm missing yet but they have Trey! I can't just leave him but I don't know what to do I think he has a gun." She was talking so fast.

"Slow down, where did they take him?"

"I'm sorry, my phone's so close to dying and I'm trying to tell you everything before it dies. I don't know but I think I may have a plan. But you guys cannot get caught here by police. Jax, there's coke in a ton of boxes in the shipping dock. If they Mayan's get you in here with guns, and the police show up they're going to spin this on you. You'd all go to jail and I can't have that." He could hear her voice crack. He sighed, briefly pausing before answering her.

"Shit. Alright, you need to get out of there, now, unseen, as fast as possible." Jax said, panic picking up in his tone. She glanced down at her phone. _1:30._

"No I'm not leaving him. He risked his ass to save me and I know he feels bad about this. Look, give me 20 minutes. If we're not out in 20, by all means do what you have to do to get us out. Just be smart okay? 20 minutes that's all I-" The line went dead and Jax's eyes widened. "Hello? Sam!?" he shouted into the phone but their conversation was over. He snapped his phone shut and slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"She good brother?" Happy asked. Jax shrugged. "She told me she was okay, that the Mayan's have Trey, and that there's a ton of coke in the shipping area. If this wasn't a coincidence, the Mayan's are going to try and it pinned on us. It makes since. Lure us out here and have the cops come in and see us with guns and that's it. It'd be game over for us. Which is what Alvarez wants." Jax ran a hand through his hair.

Juice sighed. "So what now? Do we trust the kid to get out on his own and get her out of there? Or do we ambush our way in and take our chances with the cops?" He asked, his blood was boiling at this point. No matter what Jax had to say, Juice wanted to make his way inside, save his girl, and call it a day. The thought of someone harming her made his stomach turn. Being a Son, you see a ton of things that would make the average person throw up everywhere, things that would haunt them. But this was the worst so far, the thought of someone he cared so much about being hurt because of the club. He knew that's what Jax was thinking too.

"If we ambush in there, they'll shoot. They'll shoot the kid, and they'll go for my sister. If they can't find her right now then we've got some time. We can't call Unser, this is out of his jurisdiction and there wouldn't be anything he could say to the cops out here without giving them a head start to this place. She said she had a plan and to give her 20 minutes. If she wasn't out in 20, she said to do whatever was necessary and then her phone died. I just pray to God her plan's fool proof."

"She's smart, I've fought with her in a training session. She's tough." Happy said, placing a hand on Jax's shoulder.

Sam realized she had been talking to herself for a minute and sighed as she shoved her phone into her bra again. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out, making sure the coast was clear. She turned left, walking towards the direction she heard Mario walk away in but it only led her to the shipping dock. Confused, she walked through the shipping dock and stumbled upon the boxes. She didn't even want to touch them, didn't want finger prints of any kind on there and didn't want to even get involved in that. She kept walking and she saw the open area leading outside where Trey must've come in. The thought of leaving him and running to her brother never crossed her mind as she continued to walk towards the other side. She spotted another door but this one was cracked open. She crouched down and peeked in, realizing it was a weird, small, empty kitchen and she crawled in, unseen. _Where the hell is he? _

This wasn't your fancy family kitchen. It was a small regular sized room, with some cabinets and a stove on the right, a decently sized square island in the middle, a fridge directly ahead, and a sink with more cabinets and drawers on the left. Up towards the right of the kitchen, a little ways to the right of the fridge, was a small island that had view into the other room. There were stools underneath it, so you could sit and eat your food in the kitchen, while being a part of the other room conversation. The door to get into that room wasn't really a door, it was one that pushed open and slowly swung back and forth until it eventually stopped itself.

She went to turn around thinking it was all empty, until she heard Mario speak.

"I saw you kiss her at the party, you know. Why be the hero now if the princess doesn't even like you? Oh wait, is it because you're not a bad boy? Not a Son?" She didn't hear Trey respond but heard Mario and a few others laugh. Sam sighed, feeling guilty. She knew he really did like her but she couldn't just lead him on like that. That wouldn't have been fair. She had to think.

_What can I use in here that'll do some damage? _

She started on the right where the stove was and opened a cabinet and found the frying pan. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaky hands, and she reached for the first pan on top. It was small but if she hit someone with it, it'll definitely hurt. Once it was out of the cabinet, she closed the door and crawled over to the fridge and opened it only to find beer and eggs.

_Well that's a good breakfast...and lunch…and dinner…_

She grabbed a few eggs and quietly shut the fridge door and crawled along the cabinet line. A lot of the bottom cabinets were empty, but that's what she expected for a sketchy drug filled warehouse. She heard Mario speak up again, he was instigating Trey.

"How does it feel to not only fail once at getting her out of danger but twice?" He laughed. She heard the sound of spit and assumed Trey was getting frustrated. Hearing the sound of someone getting smacked, pretty hard, only made her assume that Mario wasn't too happy either.

Mario had wiped the spit off his shoes on the carpet. If Trey had been standing, that probably would've hit Mario in the face.

Sam stood up slightly, trying not to draw any attention to herself as she opened up what she hoped to be the silverware drawer. She found a small knife that looked like they could do more damage than a butter knife and put it next to her eggs and the pan and closed the drawer.

"What are we going to do with him when we kill the Son?" Mario asked, Sam's eyes widening.

She heard another voice, deep, with an accent, speak up this time and figured it was Alvarez. "We kill him and we kill the girl. They serve no purpose to us after we use them for bait."

Trey laughed and the room fell silent for a moment.

_Oh dear God Trey please don't get them angry…_

"What's so funny?" Mario asked, stepping towards him.

"You're planning this as if you've won."

"We have," Mario said harshly. "It's over."

Trey chuckled. "It's not over, it's just beginning. You can keep us here, but we won't give up. I've managed to break in, I'll manage to get out. The Sons will eventually put together that you're behind this and they'll come for you. They won't stop until you're 6 feet under, and you know it. Mario, you ain't shit without them behind you." Nodding towards Alvarez and the two other guys in the room. He wanted to give them the impression that no one knew he was there, including the Sons.

Mario punched him, hard in the mouth. "Yeah? Keep talking, I'll take the beating from last night and make it 10 times worse."

"Why don't you untie me and we'll see how far you'll make it on your own? A fair fight, considering you took a cheap shot from behind like a bitch."

Mario yelled out in frustration and punched him again.

Trey moved with the force from the punch, but regained himself. "C'mon, at least make it hurt." He smirked. They hadn't realized he was toying with something behind his back. That last punch had shifted his body perfectly so that he could use the floor to push the knife out of his pocket and scoop it up in his hands.

Mario went to him punch him again but Alvarez stopped him. "Calm down, you're letting him under your skin. Someone get the girl. Time to make the call to her brother." One of the two men standing with him nodded, and walked towards the kitchen. That's when Trey went to work with the zip tie. No one was looking and he knew when that man came back and couldn't find baby Teller, shit was going to hit the fan.

Sam heard the footsteps and shuffled behind the island with her weapons, close to the side with the sink, as the man walked in and didn't notice her and kept going towards the room she was held in. She glanced up at the microwave clock.

_1:42. Shit. I really don't want Jax to come in here and the whole place be a battle zone. It's now or never. _

Once the door had finally stopped swinging, she crawled out from behind the island and crawled to the door she entered originally from and pulled it shut as quietly as she could and locked it, hoping to keep one guy out for now until she can get to Trey.

She grabbed her eggs, pan and knife and made her way over to the stools. She peaked her head up and realized no one had been looking in her direction. Not even Trey. She took in a quiet breath of courage and shot up and started gunning eggs at Alvarez, Mario, and the other guy and as soon as all the eggs connected, she ducked down and crawled to the other side of the swinging door. Trey knew this was about to get ugly, fast, and was just about done with the zip tie but kept his hands behind his back until it was safe to move without blowing the plan someone in the kitchen had.

The men were shocked, and pretty pissed off. "What the hell was that?!" Alvarez shouted, walking towards the swinging door. He took a step through it and everyone heard a loud bang. Sam had smashed the pan off of his head and as he fell she hit him a couple more times. While he was on the ground groaning and slightly unconscious, she stepped over him and ran into the other room, knife in her hand now, and saw Trey.

"Get her!" Mario shouted as Alvarez's man charged at Sam. She remembered her training with Happy.

'_Stab if necessary, go vertical. You stab somebody when you know you're not going to get away from them, but don't go for the heart if you don't intend to kill them. Shoulders, knees, arms, shoulder blades if you're desperate for a spot. The back can paralyze someone. You stab them, and knee them while they're going down and then you run.'_

It was like she was replaying the small speech he gave her in her head as she planned her move to the guy charging at her. He hadn't noticed the knife in her hand as he grabbed her upper arm and pushed her back into the wall. She grunted and watched as he moved his hand to his back pocket. She knew what that meant and in a quick movement she lunged the knife into this man's shoulder blade, about 3 fingers away from his neck. He gasped and moved his hands to the knife and slowly started to fall. She kneed him in the groin and he fell over like a sack of potatoes.

She was breathing heavily as she took a few steps past him, but her anxiety was starting to rise as she just stabbed a man. By now, Trey had been on his feet and he was behind Mario who had taken Sam's anxiety to his advantage as he had his gun pointed at her without her noticing him. When she looked up and gasped, Mario smirked, and felt a tap on his shoulder. Without thinking, he turned around and Trey's knuckle directly collided with Mario's face causing him to fall. His gun slid across the room and Trey climbed on top of him and let him have it. Hit after hit after hit after hit. His knuckle was bloody but Sam couldn't tell whose blood it was, Mario's face was covered in it. It was pretty gory. "Alright, that's enough…" She whispered. This was just an overload for her anxiety. Sam thought she was going to pass out.

"If you ever come near her again I swear to God I'll murder you myself." Trey spat, climbing off of Mario. He was fuming, he wanted to murder him now for all the trouble he's caused. Once they realized that both men in that room were down for the count, Sam and Trey's eyes met. She ran to him on the other side of the room and hugged him tightly and began to cry.

"No c'mon don't cry, it's okay. We're getting out of here right now. Okay?" He pulled away from her and she sniffled and nodded. With Trey leading the way, they walked towards the doorway where Sam had been shoved into the wall but all of a sudden the door swung open and they stopped in the middle of the room.

Both of their eye's had widened at the sight of a gun cocked back and pointed at them. "You're not going anywhere." Alvarez said harshly, blood running down from the top of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone had a Happy New Year! I do this thing where I write a chapter and right before I go to post it, I change my mind completely on how I want it to be written. -_- It's also 2:30 am and I have to be up in 3 hours for work, so if this seems a bit off let me know, I'm sleepy :p But, here's chapter 6 of Something to Somebody Else

Both of their eye's had widened at the sight of a gun cocked back and pointed at them. "You're not going anywhere." Alvarez said harshly, blood and egg running down from the top of his head.

Sam's anxiety had gone sky high, everything had sunken in as her eyes scanned the room. She had stabbed a man. Samantha Teller, assaulted a human being who was now passed out on the floor. She realized the walls were white, and now had splashes of blood on them where the two men had been hurt. The carpet which once seemed to be blue, had deep stains of red. A hint of cigarette flowed through the air but the smell of egg took over the room. All of these things seem to stand out now more than ever.

_Probably because they'll be the last images I'll see._

Then she remembered.

_Jax. Jax should be here any minute!_

Just as quickly as her hope had risen, it dropped again.

_Unless he can't find the right door…If he goes up towards the right, they won't find us. What if they miss the door that leads to over here? We're dead. We're so dead. _

The sound of Trey's voice broke the silence.

"If you let us go, they probably won't kill you in front of your entire gang."

Alvarez laughed. It wasn't even a regular "ha-ha" either. It was a sick, evil, twisted laugh that shot fear through Sam's veins. And even though Trey would never admit to it in front of someone like Alvarez, the laugh scared him too.

"I should shoot you right now for all the trouble you've caused me, puto." Alvarez spat at Trey.

Trembling, Sam stepped forward. "N-no, please. Don't shoot him. He had nothing to do with this, he's not a Son, he's not a part of what you want to do." Gulping hard, as if she hadn't realized what she said, her eyes scanned from Alvarez to Trey. She watched Trey's face, he was confused and scared and she could see it.

"Well, that's brave. But, you've been a pain in my ass as well. Your little egg and pan stunt has not been forgotten about. Come with me and I'll let him live."

The offer was now on the table and Sam looked back at Trey. '_Find Jax_' she mouthed to him.

Trey shook his head. "Don't go with him. He's not gonna keep his word!"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she took a step forward when a hand grabbed hers from behind. "I'm not letting you go… I just got you back." Trey whispered into her ear. The grasp of her hand felt safe. It felt like a Rottweiler standing behind her, like nothing was going to harm her. She swore she felt time slow down for a moment as she closed her eyes hoping this was a bad dream.

The sound of a gun going off tore their moment into pieces. Sam's eyes shot open.

_Jax, he's here! That was his gun!_

Gazing around Alvarez, she couldn't seem to find her brother or any of the guys.

_But if it wasn't me who had been shot… _

Alvarez was standing in front of her smirking, so if it wasn't him…

_No…_

Shouting and groaning appeared behind her and the hand that gave her a warm, safe feeling had let go. She turned back to Trey, lying on his back on the carpet bleeding from a wound about 4 finger spaces to the left of his heart. Feeling the newly wet carpet touch her knees as she sat down to him, she searched hurriedly for anything to stop the bleeding. Panicking, she shoved her hands on top of the wound to apply pressure.

"Stay with me! We're going to get you out of here, okay?" Tears had been flowing down her face, but she hadn't realized till she felt one drop onto her hand. He moved his hand on top of hers and gave it a dull squeeze. She wanted to reassure him everything was going to be okay, that he was going to be just fine but her half smile when he touched her hand showed him things weren't going to be okay. Blood was flowing out of his chest like a river. He coughed a couple times and then Trey's eyes had fluttered closed and Sam's eyes had widened with fear.

"Don't you do that to me!" She screamed over and over. Sam was hysterical and covered in blood from touching the wound and sitting in the pool of it that was now on the carpet. It was all happening to fast and she had no idea what to do.

"Please don't die." Sam began to whimper. "Please." She muttered softly, as she lowered her head. She watched his stomach pump up and down slowly, and knew he wasn't gone just yet. When it came to religion she was never sure what to believe in, but if there was a God, he needed to take control of this situation. Now.

Of course Alvarez had a smirk on his face the size of a minivan, this was heaven to him. The sound of someone crying and it not being one of his own people. All the havoc and chaos he has caused was music to his ears. Without Sam realizing, he had walked over to her and was standing right behind her. Bending down, hot gun still in his hand, he pressed the barrel to the left temple of her head.

"He was right you know. I wasn't going to stick to my word. One way or another, he was going to end up like this. Now, let's go." Ripping her away from Trey was like ripping a mom away from her cubs. She was NOT having it. Screaming and kicking, flailing around like a bird. Anything to get out of his grip was worth trying.

"Let me go! I need to help him!"

There was a lot of grunting and thrashing, blood that was all over Sam was now scattered finger prints on Alvarez's Mayan cut and his arms. She managed to knock the gun out of his hands and it landed in the corner of the room.

Having enough of her antics, Alvarez had tossed her over his shoulder. With her being a small little thing, he had less of a problem with her on his shoulder than he did walking with her in his grasp, aside from her banging on his back and screaming in his ear.

"Put me down! Trey! Stop it he needs help!"

Ignoring her plea's and cries, Alvarez walked back through the doorway into the kitchen, managing to smash her head off the doorframe on his way in. Crying out in pain, Sam thrashed harder. Alvarez paused for a second and shifted her weight to get a better grip and then continued to walk.

Thinking fast, Sam had grabbed onto the fridge door as he passed it and held onto it as tight as she could, while screaming at the top of her lungs. He tugged her along and all it did was swing the fridge door wide open. Sam had a death grip on that handle.

Alvarez was growing short tempered with the girl and decided to just drop her and let her dangle onto the fridge door. Hitting the ground with a loud thud to the back of her head, she had stopped screaming but never letting go of the fridge handle. Pain forming in the back of her head felt as if she split it open, but when she moved one of her hands to the back of her skull, there was nothing but a painful, quickly formed bruise. It made her vision a little blurry but she didn't have time to get it back on track.

"You wanna end up like your boyfriend in there?! Huh?!" he shouted in her face, he was standing over at this point. Sinking back to the floor, the cold tiles sent shivers down her spine.

"He's not my boyfriend." Was all she got out before he slapped her.

His hand connected to her right cheek and it moved her a little bit. "You're about to end up like him, bullet in you if you don't cooperate!"

"You're gonna shoot me anyways! You said it yourself, you're not a man of your word. You're not even a man." She spat, curious as to where this courage was coming from. **SMACK!** Back at her cheek. Groaning, she threw her legs in the air and kicked as hard as she could, using her arms to back across the floor. Her leg connected with his groin causing him to fall to his knees in pain. She sent another kick to his jaw and he fell back. Using that to her advantage, she pushed herself off the floor and ran quickly to Trey.

Bending down into his pocket she grabbed his phone, waiting to make sure his stomach was still moving. Standing up when she realized he was still faintly alive, she saw Alvarez getting up.

_I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to get you some help. _

Panicking, she ran past the man she had stabbed and up the flight of stairs that had been in the doorway to the left of the man. She noticed that when he shoved her into the wall minutes ago. It was a flight of about 10 steps and at the top was a heavy metal door. Which of course, led to two flights of stairs like the other side of the building.

Running up the stairs as fast as her bare feet could get her, she dialed Jax's number.

"310-194-4338." She repeated to herself, making sure she had the right number.

Ringing a few times, he answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Trey's been shot, it's really bad Jax. Get him out of here and hurry!"

"Where are you?! We're in here but we can't find either of you. We found one of Alvarez's guys, he said you should've been in a certain room but when we went there your shoes were the only thing in there."

"You have to go through the other side of the shipping dock. Walk through the boxes and there's a door on the left side of that whole room. That'll lead you down a hallway and you'll come to a door. That's the kitchen, then the next room over is where I left Trey. I ran up the stairs on that side, Alvarez wasn't too far behind me. Jax, please hurry!" she shouted, panting like an animal as she got up the first flight.

Hanging up, she reached for the door on the middle platform. The slamming of the metal door at the bottom gave her the reality check that Alvarez was close and she needed to move. Giving the door a powerful tug, she was confused as to why it wouldn't budge, until she realized that door was locked. Determined to stay alive, she regained her composure and ran up the second flight of stairs as fast as her little legs and heart would let her.

_Thank you 3 years of track in high school. _

Reaching the top of the flight of stairs, she yanked hard on the door and it opened. As it closed behind her, she turned around to see if she could lock it like the one she tried to get into a flight below was. Pulling the weak chain from one side of the door to the other seemed to calm down her racing heart. Turning forward, confusion took over her body.

_What kind of building was this…?_

This place was set up like a mini apartment. You open the door and you're standing in a little hallway that connects to a living room on the right. A little ways up is a kitchen, and on the left is a stairwell that probably leads to bedrooms. It looked vacant, so bare.

Loud banging and yelling interrupted her thoughts and she realized Alvarez was going to make his way in one way or another. She took off, running up the steps.

_This must be the equivalence of the third floor on the other side. _

At the top was a bathroom, and 2 bedrooms. Trying to play it smart, she ran to each bedroom and locked the door, but didn't lock herself in. Wanting to give Alvarez the impression she could be in any of the locked rooms, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Remembering in a movie that the attic was located in the bathroom, she looked up and found the square tile that was in the ceiling, above the toilet.

Putting the seat down, she stepped onto it and pushed the tile in the ceiling upward. Dust flew around and made her nose itch. She reached for Trey's phone and turned on his flashlight as she crawled into the attic and replaced the lid.

The attic was scary. It was cold and even with a flashlight she still felt like she couldn't see much. Hearing a little squeak, she jumped a little as a mouse startled her. Sam placed a hand over her mouth as she tried not to scream. Alvarez shouting up the stairs had taken her focus off of the sketchy attic she was hiding in.

"Where are you, you little bitch?!" he hollered. Jingling the handle of the bedroom on the left, he kicked the door knob a few times till the door opened. Scanning the room quickly, he flipped the bed sheets up and looked under the bed. Then in the closet, but nothing. The rooms were so small that there was nowhere else to hide in there. With a frustrated sigh, he did the same to the next bedroom. Kicking and kicking until the door opened, and repeated the same steps of searching. Again, coming up empty handed.

Smirking, knowing she had to be in the bathroom, he kicked that door knob so hard it opened on the first kick. Proud of his work, he stomped into the bathroom. With a sickening grin on his face he pulled back the shower curtain and that grin sank like the Titanic when he realized she wasn't there. He spun around, confused.

"Where the fuck are you?"

But nothing. Sam, standing above him, smirked at his loud reactions.

_Take that, mother fucker. _

The same mouse ran by her again and caught her off guard as she shifted her body weight causing the old attic flooring to creak. That creak caught Alvarez's attention causing him to look up and realize.

"There's no way…." He said, letting the thought ponder his brain. Smirking again, he shot up into the ceiling, above the shower. The sound of the gun and the hole it put into the attic floor caused Sam to shout.

_Well….I guess he found his gun. _

Alvarez thought he'd get a kick out of this while he could, and shot a few more holes into the ceiling, listening as she ran back and forth avoiding getting shot. "Are you gonna come down from there or are you going to make me shoot you down?"

"Let me help Trey and I'll go with you."

Alvarez rolled his eyes. "You know, for someone who claims he's not your boyfriend, you really do seem to care about him. But fine, come down and I'll let you help him."

She sighed, and put Treys phone into her bra with her phone.

_Ugh this feels so weird, thankfully my shirt doesn't look awkward. It just looks like my boobs are bigger. _

A sarcastic 'awesome' floated through her thoughts. She moved the tile, and slowly slid down until she was standing on the toilet seat. She hopped down and stood in front of Alvarez.

It grew quiet for a few moments and to break their awkward silence, he spoke up again.

"Your friend's dead, by the way. Don't ever trust a man who is not good to his word."

"You son of a –" was all she got out before he slapped her hard enough she stumbled and fell, hitting her head hard off of the sink. All these bashes to the back of her head were starting to get to her. She swore she saw stars for a minute. Pulling her out of her hallucination, Alvarez grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her up to his side.

"You're lucky I wanna drag this out to torture your brother or I would've gotten rid of you a long time ago." He muttered, holding her close to him as he guided her steps. She was feeling a little woozy, something cold running from her skull down her back.

"Let me go." she meant for that to be loud and intimidating but it came out almost as a whisper. Alvarez laughed. "Yeah, right." He kept her close to him like a dog on a short leash.

_This is it, this is the end. For Trey, for me. I'm never going to see Jax or my mom ever again. Or Juice. It's over. _

The pit of her stomach began to turn at the awful thoughts swimming through her brain as she stumbled along with Alvarez. Before she knew it, she was already back on the first flight of stairs. She didn't have any fight left in her, seeing as she was barely conscious with a throbbing pain in her head.

The door swung open and her heart dropped. This was the last place she saw Trey who was oozing out on to the floor right before her eyes and now he's dead. As they passed where it all happened, Sam tried to look over and see if she could see him one last time but being on Alvarez's left, she couldn't see over the man's body.

Tears began to well up back in her eyes, and she sniffled to hide them. That's the last thing she wanted him to see was her crying. That'd let him know he won, that this worked the way he needed it to. That he broke her. Even though that was actually the case, she couldn't let him think that. Being half conscious she STILL wanted to get under his skin. She was a Teller, it was in her blood to make things difficult for an enemy. She'd learned that one from Gemma.

"I kinda feel sorry for you."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Cause they're gonna rip you apart for all the damage you've done. I'm normally the one who saves the bad guys from the wrath of the club, but I can't WAIT to be there, watching you scream and cry, bleed out. Begging for them to just end your pathetic life." Her voice low and harsh, eyes barely open. Her body had slumped to the side of him and willingly walked with him, not strong enough to fight him off.

"Is that what you think is going to happen? You think they're just gonna swoop in and make me their bitch by the end of this?"

"No, that's not what I think. It's what I know. You don't fuck with the Teller's. Rule numero uno." She said, sassing him. Growing annoyed, he shoved her into the fridge and wrapped his hand around her throat so tightly that he had lifted her off the ground.

"Let me telling you something, young Teller." He paused, listening to the sound of her choke. He could feel the light tremble in her body, her light kicks that didn't hurt him like they did before. She was weak and he knew it. She put her hand around his and tried to pry his fingers off but couldn't.

"I won't ever be their bitch. Your brother started this war, I'm going to end it. Maybe I'll make him tell you what he took from me and how he did it before I shoot you both. Or maybe, I'll keep you around after I shoot him. A couple of my young prospects find you attractive. It'll be like an early Christmas present for them."

"Let-let me g-go." She choked, she was turning purple. Alvarez held on a little longer and squeezed tighter, enjoying this. When her eyes started to flutter, he let go and she plopped to the ground, coughing her lungs out.

"Do you have anything else to say?" He asked, staring at her. She looked up and just stared at him.

"That's what I thought." He reached down and grabbed her arm tightly and began walking through the hallway. They reached the shipping dock and suddenly reality set in for Sam.

_I'm going to die. _

Passing boxes upon boxes of drugs, she thought about all the good times she had with her family. She thought about the stories her mom would tell her of her father, and all the good he had done. She thought about all the people Jax had beat up for her growing up, how much he had looked out for her over the years. She appreciated it now more than ever. Then she thought about Juice. She thought about their fight, and how she'd never get to apologize in person. It all seemed so stupid now.

Alvarez's rough movement of her weak body pulled her out of her flashbacks as they were hiding behind a box of coke.

"Make a sound and I will personally make whatever experience my boys have in store for you a living nightmare." He threatened. Alvarez listened closely as he heard Jax talking to another Son.

_Jax! _

She wanted to scream so loudly, but she couldn't get her body to make the sound. Not even because she was threatened but because she just didn't have it in her. The sound of a gun being cocked back caught her attention.

"Let her go." The voice said coldly.

_I know that voice. _

"Juice!" She shouted.

_This is it, you've gotta try and get free, give it all you've got. _

"I won't say it again, Alvarez." Juice said, shoving the barrel of his gun to the back of Alvarez's skull.

"I'll snap her neck puto. Don't test me. Get that shit away from my head." His grip on Sam's neck tightened and she could feel it become harder to breathe.

Scared for her life now, she swung her head back as hard as she could, hitting him in the nose causing him to let her go and stumble back. The connection of his hard jaw to her head was the last straw for her poor, bleeding and probably broken skull as she passed out landing face first against the concrete ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've spent a lot of time thinking of how I wanted to write it, and playing out different things until I found something that I thought was just right for Juice and Sam. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Here's chapter 7 of Something to Somebody Else. :D

Scared for her life now, she swung her head back as hard as she could, hitting him in the nose causing him to let her go and stumble back. The connection of his hard jaw to her head was the last straw for her poor, bleeding and probably broken skull as she passed out landing face first against the concrete ground.

Groaning, she opened her eyes but something didn't seem right. She felt well rested, but her vision was a little blurry as she realized she was moving. Opening her eyes and blinking a few times, she put together that she was in a pickup truck, with Juice. Looking her body over, she realized she was wearing blue jeans and her favorite hoodie, one she actually stole from Juice, which was all black. Wiggling her toes to regain feeling, she noticed she actually had shoes on this time, her black converse. Her head hurt a little but when she touched it, she felt something small and cold where the blood was.

_Must be stitches. _

"Hey beautiful, you're awake." She heard in a soft, sweet voice. Smiling, she looked over.

"What happened?"

Juice reached over and took her hand into his. "Well, you got caught up in a lot of club drama three days ago, with Alvarez and the Mayan's. When you passed out he got away, but we saved you and Trey." Her eyes widened at the mention of her friend, who last time she saw, wasn't doing so good.

Juice, picking up on her facial expression between glances from her and the road, squeezed her hand tighter. "It's okay, he's recovering now. The bullet slightly missed his heart, but he's going to be fine. He's been in and out of consciousness, but he'll be alright. We found him just in time. If you hadn't called Jax and told us about the other side of the building, we wouldn't have made it in time for him." Closing her eyes tightly, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about Jax? Does he know about this? Where are we going? Who picked out my outfit? Do we know where Alvarez went?" Her brain spinning like a mouse on a wheel, one question after another.

Juice giggled. "One thing at a time. Jax is back at the clubhouse, with Gemma. He had me take you out of Charming for a little bit. Gemma helped you picked out your outfit, she said you woke up when we got you home and you were a little groggy but you decided what you wanted to wear. Then you fell back asleep and she packed for you. No word on Alvarez just yet but last time I checked we had every MC around trying to locate him. His crew won't talk about where he went, claiming they "don't know." But don't worry, we'll find him. That's a promise."

Sam just sat there, unaware of how to answer. It was so much to take in.

_Where do I even begin…_

"What did the doctors say about my head? I was out for three days?" Going back to the previous conversation, panic took over her face. "Is that even normal?"

"Tara said it was, you've woken up though. Said a few words here and there. You asked for a blanket when you first woke up but all I had was my sweater and once I gave it to you, you rolled back over and fell back asleep. You've got a concussion. She put two staples in your head, you split it open before I found you. It was bleeding pretty well by the time you knocked Alvarez on his ass. Good plan, by the way."

"I panicked, I thought about being with you and by then I was desperate to get away. I hit my head like four times because of that guy."

"Yeah, she said that it'll go away on its own, just give it some time. That's why Jax had me take you out here, to get away from all the club drama. They told me to watch out for you, and to stop letting you smash your skull off of everything in sight." He flashed a smile over at her and she laughed.

"Man, I never thought I'd hear that laugh again. I was so afraid…so afraid I'd lose you forever."

Sam flashbacked to the thoughts of never seeing him again and tears formed in her eyes as she squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm sorry about our fight… I shouldn't have went to that stupid party. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have acted so bitchy about it, and If I had just listened to you I-" Juice cut her off.

"No, it's okay. You were right. I had never stopped and thought about it from your perspective. You live in a ball of school, work, and coming home. You're not out there being a normal teenager because of who you're related to. I understand that a lot more now than I did a few days ago. You were right about talking to Jax, too. I should've manned up about that a while ago but I was scared. Scared he was going to disapprove and not let me be with you. The thought of losing you….it set everything into motion. Once we got you back I sat down with him. It shouldn't have took you being kidnapped and almost dying for me to have talked to him but it did. Guess you don't know what you have till it's gone. Or in this case, almost gone."

Butterflies flew around in the pit of her stomach. She was so happy to be back with him, and everything finally be in her favor.

"So I'm guessing Jax is okay with this considering he sent us basically on a romantic getaway." She smirked.

"He knew it was bound to happen. I mean c'mon, look at me. I'm one fine lookin' dude." He laughed and Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're handsome."

"You don't have to tell me twice. But I guess we aren't as secretive with our flirting as we thought we were. The whole crew knew." Juice laughed. "They were all really supportive."

"I'm so happy about this, so happy to be with you now." Her eyes flashed from him to the road. "So tell me, what's on our agenda for these few days?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see."

"Fine, fine." She said, rolling her eyes.

_I'm literally ecstatic. This is all I've wanted for a long time. To just be with Juice and it not be a secret._

"This is gonna sound like 8th grade but do you wanna play iSpy?" she questioned, loving to keep occupied on long car rides.

"Yes! I haven't played that in forever. Can I go first?!" he shouted, clearly way to excited. Sam laughed and nodded. "Okay…Uhm… I spy, with my little eye, something blue."

Sam looked around, not finding any blue cars on the road with them. Confusion took over her face. "Blue…?" she mumbled quietly to herself. Looking around in the car, she noticed her nail polish was blue.

"My nails, dur." Juice nodded.

"Your turn."

"Okay. I spy, with my little eye, something purple." She sat back with a grin, knowing this was a tough one.

Juice glanced around, left to right.

"The pillow case that little boy is sleeping on two cars to the left."

Her mouth opened in surprise. "But that was a tough one, it's hard to see from here!"

"I'm a beast at iSpy, what can I say?" he smirked. Sam rolled her eyes again. They went round for round for an hour, casually floating off topic here and there during every few turns.

"Your turn." Sam said, going back to their game.

"Okay. Hrm…. I spy, with my little eye, something…..beautiful." He paused and glanced over at her, meeting her eyes. Sam, still holding his hand, gave it a small squeeze. Turning back to the open road, she thought about how crazy the last few days had been.

"And I spy something absolutely perfect." She wanted to just lay her head on his chest like she use to in on the couch of the shop. Curl up and watch some Netflix like before.

_Just a couple days ago I was horrified I'd never be able to hold his hand ever again. This was insane. _

One thought pulled her right out of the butterfly feeling as she bit her lip and turned to Juice.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, almost a whisper.

"Sure. What's up?"

"When Alvarez had me…he told me Jax started this. That he was going to hurt me in front of Jax basically as payback. But he didn't tell me what Jax did…."

"Sam I can't talk about-"

"Please." Sounding desperate for an answer.

_Could my brother have done something THAT awful?_

Juice shook his head and hoped she'd leave it alone.

"Juice, he abducted me for Christ sake. He planned that entire night. The party, the drugs, everything. If Trey hadn't been smart enough to trace the phone, God only knows where I'd be right now. He was going to let his crew do whatever floated across their minds to me, okay?" Her voice was louder than it was a minute ago, her face a light shade of red.

He sighed. "Look, I feel horrible about you being a part of this. I really honestly do. But I can't talk about club business with you unless it's been cleared with your brother. You should know that by now. You've lived it your entire life. Families and old ladies stay out of the club drama. Everyone gets left in the dark. It's for their-"

"For their safety. Yeah, clearly. Until they're brought into it unwillingly. How bad could it be?" she muttered. Folding her arms over her chest, she sat back. She was livid.

Juice gave her a look that didn't say much, aside from 'you don't know wanna know.'

"I'm sorry Sam, I really, really am. But I can't. Jax would cut me in half if I told you. He literally told me not to speak on it that he'd talk to you about it when we came home. Please don't let this ruin our time here."

"I'm trying…but you have to understand that I deserve a right to know. This club put me into danger and no one wants to tell me why. No one wants to tell me what the hell he did. So I'm back at the drawing board here. What, did he kill Alvarez's girlfriend? Blow up the Mayan clubhouse? I doubt Jax kidnapped someone of Alvarez's and drugged them. I doubt he shot and nearly killed one his friends. Forgive me for being angry here, but you do have to see where I'm coming from."

She felt bad, but at the same time she was pissed.

_I am so tired of being left in the dark._

"I get it, Sam. I do. But you know just as well as I do that there's rules about what you're allowed to know. Club rules."

"Yeah well fuck the club rules. How about them apples." She spat back, turning her back to him and staring out the window.

It was silent the rest of the way. No radio, no iSpy, nothing.

_Some 'getaway.'_

A couple hours had gone by, and around 5:30 they arrived at a beautiful cabin house. It was huge and made out of what looked like logs of a dark color, a mix between black and grey. Having a wrap-around porch, Sam noticed the white rocking chairs all around with little glass tables in between.

_This looks like what you'd see in a magazine or on Tumblr… oh my goodness._

She was in awe. This place was breathe taking. Stepping out of the truck, all she could do was just stare at it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Juice said in a soft voice. She knew what that voice meant. It was his peace offering voice. He definitely didn't want to fight with her. Not here, not now.

"Yeah…" She whispered, still taking in the scenery. It was just so beautiful she couldn't grasp it. It didn't seem real.

Juice walked to the trunk and carried two suitcases to the front door. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sam still standing at the car door. "You coming?" he shouted. She nodded and closed the door, heading his way.

Inside was even better. The hard wood floors shined brightly as he turned the light on. There was a couch in front of the windows and one that mirrored it directly across from the windows. Glass coffee table in between the couches, and a T.V. hung up on the wall above a real fireplace. A chandelier hung from the middle of the room, sparkling so brightly. Sam was falling in love with the house more and more as she stood in the doorway.

"You alright? You haven't blinked." Juice laughed as he walked down the stairs into the living room where she was.

Blinking quickly, she nodded. "It's just…whoa…" she said, looking around and taking every beautiful detail in.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiled.

Sam lowered her gaze from the chandelier to Juice. Walking towards him she put her hands around his body and pulled him into a kiss. "I love it." She whispered.

"I love you." He said sweetly, kissing her passionately. "We haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet!" shouting like a little kid, he pulled away from her and walked towards the back of the house. He brought her to glass sliding doors that revealed the beach view.

"Let's hit the beach!"

"But…I'm not wearing a bathing suit…" she said, saddened as she looked down and realized she wasn't prepared for this.

Juice shook his head with a smirk. "Gemma packed you a suitcase. I brought it upstairs while you were drooling over the view of the house. She hooked you up and said she packed everything you would need. Go get ready!" he was so excited to hit the beautiful beach that he literally shewed her away up the stairs.

Laughing, she walked up the stairs. She thought about the last time she was in a hurry upstairs. Which was running away from Alvarez.

_Am I ever going to be able to shake this nauseating feeling from what happened? Jeez. _

Upstairs was just as beautiful. At the top of the stairs was a small, short hallway, with a bathroom on her left. Directly across from the bathroom was a long hallway with two bedrooms on the right, two on the left, and one at the end of the hallway.

Sam found her suitcase in the first bedroom on the left. Walking in, she saw a huge bed with all white sheets, blankets, and pillows and a flat screen T.V. sitting on the wall. It had two closets, and a desk/dresser with a chair.

_This room is twice the size of mine, holy crap. _

Opening her suitcase, she found her bikini which had a plain purple top and plain black bottoms. It was simple yet her favorite of all swimwear, which of course Gemma knew. Everything Sam wears was in that suitcase from favorite shirt to favorite underwear.

_How did my mom manage to pack my entire closet in ONE suitcase?! _

Her necessities were in the side pocket. Deodorant, razors, hair brush, hair elastics, toothbrush, toothpaste, flip flops, soap, shampoo and conditioner, her phone and her phone charger.

_My phone…?_

The last time she had saw her phone, she had both hers and Trey's hiding in her bra, as she was trying to save them. Rubbing her thumb over the screen, she hit the home button and unlocked her phone. Opening her messages, she opened a conversation with Trey deciding to send him a text.

"Hi…I know you probably hate me for everything that went down with my brother and the Son's and Alvarez, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm so sorry you got put in the middle of this and got shot. I heard it was a close call with you and the bullet. I'm so sorry. I hope you're okay."

Sighing, she put her phone on top of her suitcase, and grabbed her bathing suit and walked to the bathroom and changed. She walked out in her bikini with a towel in one arm, and her clothes in a ball in her arm. She tossed them next to her suitcase and slid on her flip flops and went downstairs.

Juice had been ready to go when she found him standing in the kitchen pouring some soda.

"You look good." He said, biting his lip. Sam smiled. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Ready for the beach?!"

"YES!" Juice exclaimed.

He set the drink down on the counter and took her hand. Walking to the back of the kitchen, they walked through the glass sliding door and ended up on the wrap-around porch. There was a set of stairs, just like the front of the house that led off the property. But instead of leading them to the truck, it took them to the beach.

The sand in her toes made her smile. Even though she wasn't a beach freak and didn't really like to go often, she was happy she was here with Juice. Anywhere with him made her feel safe.

The beach was beautiful. It was just them, and the water was a baby blue color that splashed off the rocks and shore. Not a piece of trash in sight, it was like it was a brand new beach. Running into the water, Juice dove in and reappeared in seconds.

"Is it cold?!" She shouted, standing right before the shoreline, waves crashing loudly at her feet.

"It's not that bad, just go for it!"

Biting her lip nervously, she charged into the water like he did, avoiding getting her staples wet.

"IT'S COLD!" She shouted, jumping around next to him.

Juice laughed. "It is not! Don't be a baby."

"I'm no baby." Sam splashed him. His face covered in surprise. "Oh it's like that? Alright, we'll play that game." Smirking, he splashed her back and for a few minutes, acting like children, they splashed one another back and forth.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" he shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Giggling, Sam plopped down in the water so that she was sitting on her but, but also chest deep in water. Juice took a seat beside her.

"This is the most relaxing thing I've done in about a month." Closing her eyes, she placed her hands in the sand beneath her, leaned back and soaked up the sun.

"I use to do trips like this all the time with my family when I was younger. My parents loved taking me and my sister to the beach. We use to do this. Had a secret beach that not many people knew about and everything."

"Why did you guys stop?"

Juice paused for a few moments, leaving Sam wondering if she said the wrong thing.

"My dad left my mom and we all sort of fell apart. My mom lost her job, started getting into drugs. My sister, Melinda, seemed to just want to get away from the family and better herself. She did the right thing after they split up and got herself into college in Illinois. I was different. I couldn't focus on anything, I was just so angry. I started stealing, selling weed and hanging with the wrong dudes. Trouble seemed to follow me home all the time. My mom didn't have it in her to change when Melinda left. Always blamed me for stupid things when she'd get fucked up. So I left, traveled for a while to get as far away as possible. Then I ended up in Charming and I met your brother. " He paused for a minute, starring at the water.

"I was getting my ass beat, pretty bad. Bunch of pussies jumped me because I beat up their friend. He was drunk in a bar and he hit me first and lost. Anyway, I was on the ground and my face was all bloody, I was floating in and out of consciousness and 4 of them were all over the place. Then all of a sudden I heard someone say 'excuse me.' In the politest way ever. I thought it was God." Juice looked over and smirked as she laughed.

"I'm serious! I thought God had come down from Heaven and was going to politely let me die in peace. But when they stopped and looked over at the guy talking, a couple others came out behind him and started beating up the dudes messing with me. Chibs and Opie. They handled the guys, and scared them off. Your brother walked over to me, stuck out his hand, and asked me who I was. Told him my name was Juan, explained that I was new here and he took me in. Gave me the nickname Juice. Made me work for it, but eventually gave me a cut. One of the best things that's ever happened to me was meeting your brother and becoming a Son. You know, I've never told anyone that story."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well I'm glad I was the first to hear it." Sam reached over in the sand and took his hand. "What happened to your family though? Like your parents and your sister?"

Juice sighed.

"I haven't heard from my dad since the night he left." He paused and looked down. Sam gave his hand a slight squeeze, letting him know it was okay and he looked up at her and continued. "Heard my sister became a doctor and got married. I don't have a number for her and I tried looking her up but that didn't work. She doesn't want to be found. My mom….that's another story.

I got a phone call one night a few months after moving out here from the police in Queens. Said my mom got caught stealing from the corner store, all screwed up on drugs and that I was the only one they could get in touch with. I had to make some calls and begged my aunt to take her in and I'd help get her clean. I sent money for a year, every month, never missing a payment. She was clean three months and then I got another call. My aunt this time. Saying my mom was messing around with this dude she met after rehab, and he sucked her back into it. She ended up overdosing in a local park and died on a bench. They never found the guy she was hanging around."

Sam gasped. "Oh my God….Juice I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"No no, it's okay. It feels good to have someone to actually talk about it with. I mean don't get me wrong the boys are literally a family to me, but it felt good to talk about it. Get it off my chest." He pulled her in tightly as the sun began to set.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"It isn't the only beautiful thing."

"You're too kind. My mind says 'say thank you and smile.' My heart says 'kiss him until you can't breathe.'"

"Oh wait, you thought I was talking about you? I was talking about myself, I mean c'mon. Check me out. I'm gorgeous." He smirked and she rolled her eyes laughing.

"Kidding, kidding." He kissed her cheek.

The sun set and they crawled out of the water, wrapped up in towels and walked back to the house hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! I started my spring semester this week….and I hate it. So very much. I wish there was just a map to finding a career and once you found the X on the map you'd magically be rich and doing what you love…..yeah I'm a little weird. Whatever. Also, I'm still trying to figure out how to reply to reviews but I promise I'm not ignoring anyone! There isn't a 'how to fanfiction' button so I'm still trying to figure everything out. You guys are so great, and I truly appreciate the reviews. Hope you enjoy chapter 8 of Something to Somebody Else!

The sun set and they crawled out of the water, wrapped up in towels and walked back to the house hand in hand.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower." She said, giving her body a quick pat down with the towel one last time before stepping inside of the house.

"Up or down?" He asked.

"…I'm gonna say up because I don't know how to shower down." Sam was beyond confused and her facial expression showed that.

Juice laughed. "I meant upstairs or downstairs. But now I'm thinking you didn't know there was two bathrooms."

"Nope…definitely didn't know there was two bathrooms. But I'll go upstairs and pretend I knew about that." She laughed and went upstairs. Going into her bedroom, she sat down next to her suitcase and began rummaging through it for pajamas. Grabbing underwear and a bra, a ninja turtles t-shirt and a tank top, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Putting her clothes on the bathroom floor, she reached over and turned the hot water on and walked back to her room. Glimpsing at her phone, she paused and then reached for it. Sighing as she realized Trey hadn't answered.

Sam put her phone back down and grabbed shampoo, conditioner and soap and then walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she got undressed and climbed into the shower.

_I seriously can't even believe I'm here, with Juice and that we can be together. Am I dreaming? Jax really approved of this… I can't wait to talk to him when I get home. Him and my mom….God I missed them. But why do I have this weird, small feeling like something isn't right…? I had woken up with the same feeling earlier, and it's just not going away… hrm._

She let her thoughts ponder her brain as she began to scrub her body clean and put shampoo in her hair.

_Then there's the Trey situation. Is he actually going to be okay? Will he want to talk to me after all this? Will he still want to be my friend even though I'm with Juice?_

Every single thought scared her. She obviously didn't want to lose Trey, in either situation. Whether it be he dies from the wounds, or doesn't want to talk to her because of Juice. Rinsing off her body and washing out the shampoo, she applied conditioner.

_Wait a second. Juice never mentioned finding Mario. He was definitely still there when I had been chased upstairs in the warehouse. If the boys found Trey they should've found Mario….right? They knew that he was there, so what happened? Something really isn't right. _

Scrubbing out the conditioner, she turned the water off and reached for a towel. Putting her hair up in a towel first, she then grabbed one to dry her body off with. She slid into her pajamas and grabbed her bathing suit and put it in the pile of dirty laundry she had going on the floor. Sam checked her phone one last time, but of course, no text from Trey. She slid on some socks and went downstairs.

Stopping at the bottom step, she paused in surprise. The lights had been dimmed, the shades in the window had been pulled down, and candles were lit all over the place. On the windowsills, the fireplace, the table. Stepping off the stairs, she walked to the kitchen and found Juice near the stove.

"Juice what is this?" She asked cheerily. A smile had been stuck on her face from ear to ear.

"Well, I figured everyone thinks that a woman is supposed to cook and clean and I figured I'd show you what I can do." He smirked.

She walked over to the stove and peeked at what was going on in the pots.

"DID YOU MAKE MY FAVORITE MEAL IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD?!" she shouted.

"Haha yeah, Gemma gave me a few tips. Said you were a sucker for chicken broccoli and ziti. I use to cook for myself when I was younger so I have some experience in the kitchen."

She didn't know what to say. Instead, she walked up to him and kissed him sweetly and wrapped her arms around his body. "This is more than I ever expected for a getaway. It's perfect, thank you so much."

"Anything for a beautiful little lady. Dinner will be done in a few minutes. I already set the table so you can just take a seat."

She nodded and walked over to the table and parked her butt on the chair. A couple minutes later, Juice walked over and placed the pot full of their meal on the table.

"Dig in!"

Sam grabbed a couple spoonfuls and began to eat, taking a few sips of the water bottle that was at her table placement.

"Juice, this is amazing! I can't believe you did this. All of this….just for me." Her face turning slightly pink.

"This is a big step in the right direction for us. We're safe, and we're together. That's all that matters. We can be together without any worries from anyone because we've got each other this time."

'_We've got each other this time.' God that makes my heart skip a beat._

"What'd you do when you found out I was gone?"

Juice paused for a second. It was like he was quickly reliving the panic. Never lifting his eyes off his plate as he pushed food around with his fork, he began to speak. "I didn't know till the next morning. I was still asleep when Jax came back to the clubhouse. I woke up and everyone was trying to understand what happened. Gemma said your car was there and she went to wake you up and basically broke down your door only to realize you weren't there. She called Jax and the moment she said you weren't there, he knew. Knew you went behind his back to that party. I checked my phone and saw your voicemail."

Sam turned an awkward shade of red, remembering the voicemail and the kiss. Juice continued.

"When I heard what you said about the fight, and I put together that something happened to you, my stomach turned. I thought I was going to throw up all over the place. The thought of losing you scared the living hell out of me. Then Trey walked through the door….and I probably could've handled that better." He paused again and looked up at her.

"Trey mentioned you weren't very pleased with him when he found me in the warehouse." She said, taking a bite of her dinner.

"To say I wasn't very pleased with him would be an understatement. I punched him in the face and threw him into a wall and almost choked him out. I thought about him kissing you and how you were magically gone and I lost it. I didn't know what else to do. We got pulled apart and he explained everything. The party, the drugs, Mario. Did he tell you what happened and how you guys got split up?"

Sam thought for a few seconds and shook her head. "No…he told me about the roofie, but that was it."

"He said you came back inside, I'm guessing right after calling me, and you said you weren't feeling good and asked to leave. Then he brought you upstairs for his sweater, and you-"

"I sat on the bed, and I got really tired. Then Mario came in. He hit Trey and he told me not to yell…" Her eyes wide, starring at the table as she remembered the last memory of the party. "It just came to me. What'd he do to him? If he was with me how'd he get back to you guys?"

"Mario kicked his ass. And trust me, we all gave him shit for it the entire time he was with us. He said he woke up in his car in front of his house but just like you, only remembered Mario coming in to the bedroom. After he filled us in on what happened, he remembered the address of the party. I didn't want him to go with us. Didn't even want him breathing, but Jax thought it was a good idea…also thought it was a good idea to make me take the drive to the address with Trey in my car."

Sam's eyes widened. "And you didn't kill him?! I'm impressed." She joked.

_I feel like that's all I can do about it at this point, is make small jokes and hope I'll be able to laugh at them one day. _

"I wanted to. I asked him why he brought you there and he said he liked you and wanted you to go out and enjoy yourself for a night. Said you had a good time too. That's when it hit me, how wrong I was about the fight. I never put myself in your shoes. Being born into the Teller life without asking for any of this crazy club shit. I was angrier that he got to dance with you and I didn't." He smirked.

"Well there's still time to change that." She flashed a smile.

He giggled. "You're an amateur. I'm the king of moves. Anyway, Jax and Rat met us at the house where the party was. When we went in, there were two Mayan's in there, and Jax and Trey ran upstairs to the last place Trey saw you and you weren't there. It felt like I was on a roller coaster ride. One minute I'm thinking 'God she's gonna be right there and we're gonna take her home and it'll all be over.' Next thing I know, it's all going downhill again when you weren't up there. We ended up taking the Mayan's but they wouldn't talk. Tortured them and everything. Then Trey thought of tracing your phone. Found you an hour away, and we came up with a plan. He was going to go in and get you out and bring you as far away from them as possible, and then we were going to go in and get Alvarez, end it all right there.

Then you called Jax about the drugs and about how they had Trey. You were so brave to go back for him."

Sam sighed. "I was horrified, Juice. I didn't know what to do. I woke up to Trey, and had a hickey. He asked me if Mario had…had raped me."

She could see Juice's body tense up in anger.

"I'm positive he didn't. Nothing hurt and when he told Trey he gave me the hickey, he basically said that was all he did because I was asleep and "it's better when they're screaming for you to stop." It gave me goose bumps. He had a gun, and made Trey go with him. That's when I called Jax. I knew if you guys charged in there, someone was going to die. So I asked for 20 minutes.

I snuck into their kitchen and literally winged it. I got eggs and a pan and a knife, and threw the eggs to draw the attention in the other room away from Trey and when Alvarez came to see where the eggs came from, I hit him with the pan a couple times till he wasn't getting back up. Then I got Trey, and Alvarez's goon was coming at me. And…And I took the knife…and I thought of Happy's training with me."

Juice watched as she starred down at the table again, her face pale. Reaching over, he took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "It's okay."

"I…I stabbed him. He was going to hurt me I had to!" Her eyes going from the table to Juice, almost as if they were begging for approval of her actions.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, I know you had to. You did the right thing." Juice watched as she sniffed back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Once he went down, Mario got up. He pointed the gun at me and Trey was behind him and he started wailing on him. It was scary, just over and over again. There was blood on his hands and everything. I got him to get off and I just cried. Then Alvarez came back. He had a gun too. Everyone had a gun but us. He told me if I went with him, he wouldn't shoot Trey. I was going to just go, so no one got hurt. But he shot Trey anyways and I tried to keep pressure on the hole in his chest but I was so scared when he closed his eyes." No matter how hard she tried at this point, she couldn't hold back the tears.

"I was covered in his blood. It was everywhere. Alvarez tossed me over his shoulder once he realized I was incapable of walking with him at gun point because he shot my friend. I was a mess, crying, screaming, and yelling. I started kicking at one point. I grabbed the fridge door to keep myself from being abducted again and he dropped me on my head and I kicked him. While he was down, I ran and got Trey's phone and ran up the stairs and calling Jax in the process to tell him about Trey being shot. Turns out there's a mini apartment up there. I ended up going into the apartment and hiding in the attic. Alvarez made his way up the stairs behind me and once he figured out I was in the attic, he made me come down before he shot the entire ceiling down.

I remember hitting my head off of the sink. But after that all I can remember is walking back down where Trey was and not being able to see him. My brain was so scattered. I thought it was over. I wasn't going to see my mom or Jax again, Trey was going to die and I'd never be able to be with you again. Then I heard 'let her go.'"

Her eyes panned from the table to Juice.

"Voice of a hero." He added.

She chuckled. "Yes, my hero. God only knows what would've happened if you hadn't spotted me."

"Well, we heard you coming down the stairs. We were in the process of moving Trey out into one of the cars to get him to a hospital and we heard the footsteps of you guys on your way down. We knew the only exit was through the shipping dock so we all split up and you two just walked right by me. I jumped on the opportunity and then you just broke your skull off of his face." He laughed.

"I PANICKED!"

"It's okay! We're going to have to give you a helmet though. Can't be trusted not to give yourself a concussion." Juice was laughing hard by now. Sam had rolled her eyes with a smirk. She wasn't mad at his jokes, but amused that he was getting a kick out of it.

Then it came back to her.

_Do I ask about Mario now? Do I tell him about this feeling like something's wrong? I don't want to ruin this dinner. Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I'll just wait until we're heading back home to deal with all of this. Who knows, maybe Mario got away and won't come back. If he does, he's in for an ass whoopin' from hell. Trey would be the least of his worries if he wanted revenge for this. Jax would seriously do a number on him and if he decided for some odd reason not to kill him, Juice would._

"Hello?" Juice questioned.

His voice snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She glanced up at him.

"I asked if you were still hungry… you were rolling your ziti all over the plate so I wasn't sure if you were done." He was confused and knew something was up.

"Oh, uhm. No, I'm done. This was delicious, thank you baby." She said, kissing his cheek and getting up from the table. She walked over to the sink and placed her plate in. Turning the hot water on, she picked up a sponge and grabbed the dish detergent and began cleaning her plate and silverware. Juice followed her over to the sink, plate and fork in his hand.

"What's going on?" he asked, placing his plate and fork on the counter. Sam reached over and placed her stuff on a kitchen towel and grabbed his stuff and began washing.

"Nothing, just spaced out for a minute that's all."

Juice sighed to himself and when she was done washing the dishes, he shut the water off and spun her around to face him.

"You've never been a good liar."

She looked past him and then to her side. "Look it's nothing I just got caught up in my thoughts. I promise it's no big deal." She broke from his grip and turned back to the clean wet dishes and began drying them.

"Sam." Juice said sternly. He was trying not to get angry, but he was worried.

"Juice please, its fine."

He took a deep breathe. "Okay." Walking towards the living room, he plopped down on the couch. When she was done, she walked out to where he was and paused in the doorway. He turned to her, and patted the couch cushion next to him with a smile, inviting her to join him.

_He's not gonna fight me on this? That's really weird…Juice doesn't ever let things slide like that. He usually drags them out until we're either talking about it or screaming about it. What is going on today?_

After blowing out all the candles, she walked over and took the seat next to him. She realized he had set up his PlayStation and connected it to the T.V. for Netflix. The next few hours were calm. They watched episodes of Friends, Burn Notice and Law and Order. She made him put on a movie as they curled up together under blankets on the couch. Yawning, Juice snuggled up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder and they fell asleep. 

Sam opened her eyes to see the T.V. screen still on, but black.

_We must've fell asleep with Netflix on. Stupid Netflix logs us off sometimes. _

She wasn't a fan of the dark, so she turned Netflix back on and went to the bathroom to pee. Coming out, she walked back to the couch and tried to squeeze back in without making any sudden movements that'd wake Juice up. He had grunted, but stayed asleep as she curled back up against his body. Using the controller she went back to Friends.

_Something funny and not scary because its 4am and dark. _

Halfway through the episode, she had started to drift in and out of consciousness until she heard a thump coming from upstairs. She jolted up, alert and scared. Her body movements caused Juice to wake up slightly.

"Baby…you okay?" He asked, not even opening his eyes.

_God his tired voice is so attractive. _

"I heard something upstairs." She whispered.

He opened his eyes slightly and sighed. "It's nothing, just go back to sleep. We had a long day, you're just hearing stuff." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to him.

Taking a deep breathe, she agreed and laid back down. A few minutes later, there's another thump from upstairs. This one's louder, causing them both to open their eyes.

"You hear that?" She asked. Juice nodded. "Do you think its…"

"It better fuckin' not be." His voice so grim and rough, sending shivers down her spine.

"What do we do?"

Juice paused for a moment. "Well, my gun's upstairs."

"You brought your gun on our getaway?" she asked, seeming annoyed yet afraid at the same time.

"You can read me the riot act after we figure out what the hell is going on. We probably should let them think we're still asleep. Keeps us from getting tied up or worse."

She gulped at the thought of 'worse.'

"They possibly heard the toilet flush when I got up to pee about 20 minutes ago. You think they know?"

Juice shook his head. "No. They made noise and we haven't gone upstairs to check it out. They could've been testing the waters and seeing if we were awake. Average people go and check things out. Everyone in scary movies goes into the dark to see what was making noise. None of them survive. We gotta let them come to us, and be prepared when they come down. My knife is on the counter, it was weighing down my pocket while I cooked. If we can just get over there and get to it we can defend ourselves. The car keys are on the table. If something happens I want you to-"

"Don't say it."

"I'm serious Sam, you need to-"

"Listen I know where this is going but I'm not leaving you. Didn't leave Trey, I'm not leaving you. Now would you get up so we can live to see our second day in paradise please?" She stood up softly, trying not to make a sound. He did the same, stuffing the pillows from the other couch under their blanket, making it look like they were still there. The next episode of Friends started playing and he hoped it'd let the intruder think they were still asleep.

They made their way over to the kitchen counter in almost dark lighting and Juice felt around for his knife. "It's gone… I left it right there. I remember putting it down and walking away but it's not there."

"Which means they've been down here. Juice they could've walked through the front door for Christ sake." Even though they were whispering, he could hear the panic in her voice.

"Find the keys." He muttered. She knew what that meant. 'Find the keys' was the equivalence of 'we're probably gonna die so let's make a run for it.'

Frantically searching the table, Juice reached the keys first. "I've got em. Let's go." He took a step towards the front door and Sam reached for his arm.

"No, back door. They might hear that big door open but not the sliding ones. Back door." He nodded and they slid the doors open and closed them carefully and quietly. They walked around the wraparound porch and as soon as they got to the front of the house, they came face to face with Alvarez, Mario, and two guys appeared through in the front doorway, stepping onto the porch. They each had a gun, all different from one another.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mario said, smirking.

"No…no you can't be here." She was shaking.

"What do you even want Alvarez?" Juice asked angrily. He knew as well as she did, they were screwed. They had taken his knife which meant they either took his gun or knew where that was. Probably moved it and hid it on him for their personal gain.

"Let's go back inside and discuss it, shall we?" he laughed.

"No. I'm not going inside and I'm not going with you." She belted out without thinking. Her eyes widened at the words flowing out of her mouth but she stood her ground.

"I think you'll want to reconsider." Alvarez said, as Mario cocked his gun back and pointed it directly at Juice's chest. Juice didn't even blink. He stood there, chest puffed out, face full of rage. Not a single emotion of fear.

"Don't." She stepped forward and Juice yanked her back forcefully. Not obviously meaning to hurt her, but not letting her do anything stupid like give herself up. They hadn't even TRIED to get away yet. It wasn't over. Not yet, at least.

"We're not going inside. There's no witnesses inside. If you shoot me out here, someone will hear it." Juice said, knowing there was houses in the distance. Not next door neighbors, but neighbors down the road. "A gun shot or two out here will echo, and someone will hear it and they'll get the cops down here as soon as possible. Then what? You gonna leave the crime scene and think no one will see you?" he chuckled.

It was like he called Alvarez's bluff, because Mario looked at Alvarez and his facial expression basically said 'shit…what now?'

"I don't think you know what you're talking about. I'll do whatever I want, wherever I want." Alvarez said, and without a second thought, he pulled the trigger to his own gun, and put a bullet directly through Juice's chest.

Juice's grip on Sam had disappeared, the same way it did with Trey's. A loud thump hit the porch and Juice began gasping for air. Sam started screaming and crying. She sat down next to him and pulled him into her lap, blood flowing all over her and the porch. She was incoherent, like as if she was trying to yell at Alvarez but talk to Juice.

"I love you, I love you so much please don't go." She repeated over and over. Juice's body just stopped, eyes still open. She felt heart break, physically.

It felt like her whole world had come crashing down around her. It started getting harder to breathe, she was taking bigger and faster breaths but the air still wasn't flowing through her lungs. Then everything went black.

Monitors started beeping and it caught Jax's attention. He stood shakily from the chair he had been sitting in. Running into the halls of St. Thomas hospital screaming "TARA! SOMEBODY, HELP!" He had sparked the eye of a lot of people. The Sons who had been out in the hall, Gemma, who was on her way back with a coffee from the cafeteria. Tara and other doctors.

Tara came running. "What?!" she shouted a few feet away from her. All Jax could do was point to his sisters room. "She-she's-"was all could say.

Tara stepped in, hearing the monitors freaking out and seeing Sam's body twitch and shake. She shouted for other doctors who were only a few feet away. They shuffled into the room quickly and surrounded the youngest Teller's bed.

"Jax you've gotta step out for a minute." Tara said, trying to push a panicked Jax who was now yelling and shouting for his sister, through the doorway into the hall.

Authors note; (kinda?) So did anyone think she was dreaming? I wanted to do that so badly but I wasn't sure if I could have pulled it off. =x Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter 8! I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for Something to Somebody Else :D


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I suck and haven't updated in a while D: I've had such a crazy couple of weeks it's not even funny -.- But hopefully this chapter makes up for it, I made it long to make up for my awful posting schedule. I put a lot of thought into this chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy chapter 9 of Something to Somebody Else!

"Jax you've gotta step out for a minute." Tara said, trying to push a panicked Jax who was now yelling and shouting for his sister, through the doorway into the hall.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Jax shouted, quickly over powering Tara.

"Jackson!" Gemma shouted, yanking her son back with the help of Rat and Happy. "Jax you've gotta let them do their job." She whispered, watching her son's face change different emotions, going from panicked, to raged, and then back to panic. Jax never ever panicked unless it was something that was hitting close to home. He regained his composure and took a seat a little ways down the hall.

_God, I wish I knew what to do. I wish dad was here. _

Spacing out, he thought about the time Sam asked him about their dad. It was like his brain had record the moment itself and replayed it for him. They were sitting at the kitchen table after school one day. Jax was 14 and Sam was 8. Gemma would be at the clubhouse with Clay doing club work and she'd have Jax pick up Sam from school and babysit until she could get home and make dinner.

He had been helping her build her 100 piece Barbie puzzle. They made the puzzle a dozen times before but it was something that kept her occupied and kept him out of trouble. He had been working on Barbie, and looked over at his pouting sister who couldn't seem to make a match with any of the pieces.

"If you work on the boarder of the puzzle, you know, the pieces that have a solid back and can only connect on the outside, you'll be able to build your puzzle." He said, picking up a few pieces that belonged to the frame of their picture and connected them for her. He watched her frown turn upside down as she reached into the pile of pieces and began digging for boarder pieces.

Once he finished Barbie, he began working on her car. It was a pink convertible, typical girly puzzle. Out of nowhere, Sam spoke up. "Jaxy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything kid. What's up?"

She paused for a few moments, leaving them in silence but never making eye contact with one another.

"What was dad like?" her voice soft and calm, eyes never lifting from the puzzle. Jax glanced over at her, then back to his puzzle pieces. He was sort of shocked she had asked that, figuring she was going to ask how to spell something or why the sky was blue.

"Well…What do you mean?"

"Ya know, was he cool? What'd his voice sound like? What'd he like to eat for dinner? I feel like I don't know anything about him. Clay seems like he wants to be my new dad…but I don't want that." Her voice almost a mumble, eyes still not leaving the puzzle.

"No, Clay doesn't wanna be your new dad. He wants to be like a second dad. No one can replace our dad. I promise. Dad was… something else. He had brown hair that you could put in a ponytail, just like yours. That's where your brown hair comes from. He had a voice that always calmed you down, it was soft and mellow. Even when things were bad, his voice seemed to be peaceful.

He loved coming home to steak tips, always up for a good steak. He use to come home covered in grease and he'd immediately run over to your crib and pick you up and mom would be so mad because it'd get all over your outfits. You would giggle every time he picked you up and spun you around and you'd laugh and giggle. When the radio was on he'd plop you on his shoulders and dance around the room, and it never failed to put a smile on your face." He paused, watching his sister's movement. She smiled to herself, not knowing her brother was watching. Then it faded and she spoke up again, softly.

"Do you think there's a heaven and a hell?"

Jax paused not sure how to respond, keeping in mind she's only 8.

"I guess so. I mean, people have to go somewhere when they die."

"Do you think daddy went to heaven or hell?"

"Sammie, why are you asking me these questions?"

She paused and finally took her eyes off the puzzle. "Clay doesn't seem to like to talk about dad. Whenever I ask stuff about him he acts like dad did something wrong."

Jax sighed. "Clay is an idiot."

"If momma hears you say that she's gonna be mad." She said, giving her brother a "shame on you" look.

"Mom knows Clay's an idiot. But she loves him anyway. Listen to me kid, dad was a good man. A good father to his kids. If there is a heaven and hell, he went to heaven and one day, we'll be together again. That's a promise. Don't listen to Clay, he doesn't know what he's talking about, okay?" he said, putting a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

Hearing a door open took him right out of memory lane and brought him back to reality. Looking up, he saw Tara talking to Gemma and he raced down the hall to them.

"Is she okay? What happened, what's going on?"

Tara took a deep breath. "Her body went into some sort of anxiety attack while she was asleep."

"Can that even happen? She's been out for 4 days, why all of a sudden would it do that?"

"We're not really sure. Usually people who are out cold like that are in coma's that last longer than 4 days. That's why when you took her here we told you we thought she slipped into a coma from all the trauma to her head. I've never seen something like this before. She was screaming when we got in there, and by the time we had calmed her down and brought her heart rate to a normal rate, she was awake and crying. She won't talk to any of us. She want's you." Tara looked up from the ground and then to Jax.

Jax turned to Gemma. "Let me talk to her first, okay?" Gemma nodded and he barraged right into Sam's room, closing the door behind him. The sound of the door had startled a sobbing Sam. Without saying a word, he ran over and draped himself over her body, as sort of a bear hug. Crying with her now, he whispered to her "I'm so sorry" over and over.

Tears had been streaming down her face at this point. Not knowing where to begin, she continued to cry.

_What the hell is happening? Was any of that real? _

"I- I never thought I'd see you again." She sobbed out as Jax pulled away from their hug and sat on the edge of her bed. "Where is mom?" she wasn't sure what to say.

"She's right out there. I asked to be in here with you first."

She paused for a few moments. "Did Alvarez get away?" Jax nodded and he watched her eyes squeeze shut, pushing oncoming tears away.

"We're gonna find him, that's a promise. Juice and the prospects have been searching everywhere for him. We have Mario but he hasn't said anything yet. The kid is weak, scared of us. His loyalty to the Mayan's is questionable and we're working on getting him to crack."

"Where is Trey?" Remembering her unfortunate friend who ended up with the shit end of the stick in this situation.

"He's in ICU. They can't seem to get him to breathe on his own right now. It doesn't look so good but they're doing everything they can for him. But don't let that freak you out. Tara said she's never seen someone wake themselves up from a coma having an anxiety attack in a dream before, like you just did. What were you dreaming of? They said you were shouting."

Sam paused.

_I can't tell him about me and Juice's romantic getaway. What if Juice hadn't talk to him yet about 'us?' _

"I don't even remember. Must've been scary though." She looked down avoiding eye contact.

"It's over now. You're awake and before you know it, you'll be home." He said, slightly cheery and it fell quiet.

_It's now or never. _

"What did you do to him?" her eyes going from her ugly hospital blanket to is eyes, desperately asking for an answer.

Jax was caught off guard and he looked down. "Sam I can't-"

"Don't you dare tell me you 'can't talk about it because of the club.'" Her voice harsh, rage flowing through her body.

"I've been through hell the last week or so because of this club. Physically and mentally. My friend is lying in a hospital bed in ICU because of this fucking club. I'm not asking as a random stranger, or some prospect's girlfriend or something like that, I'm asking as your sister. Tell me what you did for him to think that all of this was a wonderful plan of revenge. Revenge that he didn't full carryout, mind you. He's still on the run for Christ sake!"

"We're going to catch him!"

"WHEN JAX, WHEN?! WHEN HE COMES BACK FOR A SICK ROUND TWO?" She had leaned forward so roughly in the heat of the moment that she pulled the machine she was hooked up to out of place. The wheels of the machine jerked forward, causing her to roll her eyes and lean back.

"Listen I'm sorry you've had to go through this, okay? I wish it could've been me. I would've traded places with you in a heartbeat. But to be fair, I told you not to go to that-"

"Shut the fuck up Jax."

Her language catching them both off guard. She's never ever talked to him that way. They've fought and argued, but never in her life has she spoken to anyone like that.

"Excuse me?" He was appalled.

"You're full of shit. Don't give me that 'I told you so' speech. You could tell me about what happened, but you wanna play the 'I told you so' card? Get out."

"I'm trying to protect you." He whispered.

"You've done a wonderful job." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Get out, now."

He sighed and walked out. Gemma along with Happy and Rat had been standing on the other side of the door, basically ease dropping.

"Baby-" Gemma whispered but he shrugged her off and walked down the hall.

"He just needs to blow off some steam." Happy said. Gemma sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Sam had been hunched over the side of the bed, her face in her hands as she bawled her eyes out.

Gemma took a seat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her daughters back. "I'm sorry baby. He'll come around."

"No, I don't even want him to 'come around.' I deserve an explanation and he knows it. He wants to be a coward." She'd never seen Sam this upset. Her daughter was a mess.

"At least you're okay honey. Could've been a lot worse. You were so incredibly brave and I'm extremely proud of you."

Sam didn't say anything, but in return hugged her mom so tightly, putting tears in Gemma's eyes. She may be a hard ass and hardly ever shows emotion, but that woman loves her kids and it scared the hell out of her to think she'd lose one of them.

"I love you baby girl. Don't you ever forget that. You'll be out of here tomorrow morning. We'll take you home, get you cleaned up and back into regular routine. Then we can hopefully put this behind you and move on."

Sam sighed. "Mom he's still out there. He's not done. It's not over yet." She paused for a second before continuing. "Have you seen Juice?"

Gemma nodded. "The first night you were in here, he stayed the whole night. Your brother was off torturing the young kid, and Juice asked to stay. Of course I let him, you two are meant for each other." Gemma paused, watching a small smile grow on her kids face as she wiped tears away and sniffled. She'd always known there was something there for them.

"I left him alone for a while in here, I needed some air. But when I left, I stayed by the door for a few minutes and I could hear him start to cry and talk to you. I was gone for an hour or so, left him alone to get whatever he felt he needed off his chest. The next day, he was out to look for Alvarez and I don't think he's slept sense. I called him while Jax was in here, he was on his way."

"Thanks mom." Sam smiled slightly, sniffling.

"God I never thought I'd see that beautiful smile ever again." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

A knock on the door broke up their mother-daughter moment. The door opened and there Juice stood.

"I'm gonna go talk to Tara, make sure everything will be in place for you to be discharged in the morning." Gemma said, getting up and walking by Juice. When she had closed the door, Juice had raced over and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake." He whispered, not sure what really to say at first. He took a seat where Gemma had been sitting and intertwined his hand with hers.

"I'm happy you're here. I woke up screaming, had this crazy dream you took me on this romantic getaway and then Alvarez showed up and shot you, and I just-" she got a little choked up and tears began to well in her eyes again. Juice pulled her in close to him.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now."

She sniffled. "I heard you were here the first night, and then you haven't been back since."

Juice looked down. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "I was here the first night and I was terrified the entire time. Gemma left me alone with you and I sat here talking to you…but mostly to myself. I told you things I hadn't ever told anyone else."

"About your family?" She asked, starring at the floor wondering if that was the connection to her dream.

Juice was confused. "Yeah…how did you know that? I mean you weren't responsive."

"It was a part of my dream… we were at the beach, just hanging out and relaxing and you vented to me about how your dad left and your mom died and you haven't heard from your sister in forever."

Juice was amazed. "I told you that when I was here…that's crazy. I was just so upset and so scared and I didn't know what to talk about. As soon as Gemma left I started to cry. Which I know isn't manly or anything, but for the record it was painful to sit here and not be able to do a damn thing to help you. I was useless here and that, aside from you actually being hurt, was the worst part."

"Is that why you left after the first night?" She looked up at him, not sad or mad, just trying to understand what he was feeling. He nodded.

"I had to find Alvarez. I couldn't sit here knowing he did this to you and got away. I've searched everywhere. But trust me we're going to find him. We're going to get Mario to talk. I don't know how much more that kid can take from us, he looks terrible." He stopped, looking down at his knuckles.

She followed his gaze and closed her eyes tightly. "Juice… you don't have to do that. I just want this to all be over. I just wanna be with you and be happy…." She whispered.

He pulled her in close to him with his left arm. "I know, I want the same thing. We're going to get through this. We're going to get Alvarez and end it. He can't be slick and sneaky forever. He'll slip up and when he does, we'll be there. Waiting to snatch him and deal with this. I promise."

Sam didn't say anything, she just embraced his hug. He spent the next half hour filling her in about what happened, just like in her dream. She had a concussion and the staples in her head exactly like in her dream.

_That's actually wicked weird…_

After a while, she pulled away and looked at him sadly. "I need to find Jax. We got into it pretty bad before you got here about what happened and I feel horrible about it. I'm just really upset and everything is so out of place. I need to find him and apologize."

She tried to stand, feeling a little wobbly and sat back down immediately. Juice put a hand on her shoulder. "You stay put, I'll let Jax know you're looking for him. But you gotta promise me you'll stay here. If they suspect you're not 100% ready to go home, the doctors won't discharge you tomorrow morning. How are we supposed to go and get breakfast if you're still here?" He smirked.

Sam smiled and he leaned in and kissed her.

"God I missed that." He whispered, still leaned in close to her face.

"I did too. Here's one the road." She moved closer and kissed him again. Pulling away, he smiled. "Remember, you're to stay here until I come back for you tomorrow morning, got it? I'll be back at 8."

She nodded as he left. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was already 10pm. Saint Thomas had a visitor rule and they had to be out by 9:30, Juice was pushing it. Tara always had to calm down a rally of upset and angry doctors and nurses because the Sons break the rules all the time. But they're the Sons, no one will ever step up to them and say 'no, you can't do this or can't do that.'

Reaching over she grabbed the T.V remote on the little night stand in her hospital room. Turning the T.V on, she flipped through the channels.

_No…no…maybe…no….no. Burn Notice it is. _

She watched a few episodes of Burn Notice and cat napped every half hour or so. She couldn't seem to stay asleep. Around 5:30am she woke up and rolled over to look at the clock.

_Jesus it's early. _

She scanned through the channels but the only thing on was that local programming crap. Sighing, she turned the T.V off. Laying there in silence, she thought of Trey.

_I have to go see him. I need to see it for myself. _

Sighing, she got up and realized she was still in a gown from the hospital. Looking around, she saw a bag of clothes laying on the floor across from her bed. Her mom must have left them there thinking Sam was going to be awake the day she got to the hospital.

Changing into a new pair of leggings and a tank top, she threw on a Samcro sweater that was left on a chair from one of her visitors. Most likely Jax. As she noticed her feet were cold, it hit her that she didn't have shoes when she left the warehouse, flashing back to running barefoot away from Alvarez. Sam looked down and around for maybe a pair of hospital slippers, but instead found a pair of Moccasin's.

_Gemma you are the smartest woman ever, and I truly love the way you think about everything. God bless my mama. _

She stuffed her hospital gown and other things she found lying around under the blanket to make it seem like she was still in bed, sleeping, in case a nurse came looking for her while she was out of the room.

Cracking her door open, she peaked out and checked left and right to make sure she was in the clear. She tip toed out of her room and quietly closed the door behind her.

_ICU can't be far from here. I remember when one of our guys was in ICU after a shootout and it wasn't far into the hospital. _

Walking quickly down the hall, she took a right and saw a big sign above a door that read 'Intensive Care Unit.' Normal people would see a passcode lock on a door like that and turn around. But not Sam. Being a Teller and being close to the boys, you get information that can get you anywhere in a hospital. Even passcodes.

She walked up to it and made sure no one was around, as she pressed the buttons. Once she hit the last number, the door beeped and unlocked. She opened it and it was like a ghost town. Nurses walked by but they were so tired they barely looked up as she passed them.

_I'd never be able to be a doctor or a nurse. Crazy things happen to people and I'd hate to be the one to tell someone their loved one didn't make it. _

Walking straight to the empty front desk, she peaked over at the room chart. Searching for Trey's name, she was ecstatic when she found his room. She practically ran to the other end of the hall to his room. Peeking through the window of his room, she saw him lying on the gurney, looking lifeless. He had bandages wrapped around his chest, tubes and wires hooked up to his body from machines. She stood there on the outside of his room, tearing up.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. She was caught off guard from a voice coming from behind.

"You know, I don't think he can hear you."

Spinning around, she saw a young kid, who looked maybe 17 or 18, slim, with black hair and brown eyes. He was in a wheel chair, wearing a hospital gown.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?" She asked, curiously.

_You look kinda familiar….I think. Maybe I'm just tired._

He smirked. "I'm sorry, I was just being a jackass. It gets lonely when you're here all the time with no one younger than 30. My name's Felix, I usually just do my morning routine and go all around the building till someone notices I'm missing. I heard you talk to him and just figured you could use a friend."

She smiled softly. He seemed harmless, and adorable for a teenager. "Yeah, I guess I could. I'm Sam."

A grin appeared on his face. "Do you wanna go for a walk? I usually end up outside, my brother meets me out there and has breakfast with me."

"Sure, but why does he meet you out there? I mean you can have visitors." She said, walking down the hall with him.

He pushed the wheels over and over and half of her wanted to offer to push him, but didn't want him to feel like he couldn't do it on his own. Boys are weird, their pride is bigger than their bodies.

"It's nicer out there, doesn't seem so….deathly." he paused for a second. "If you don't mind me asking, what landed you in this prison?"

She hesitated. This really wasn't anyone's business. But if she didn't give any names, or let on that she was a Teller, she would be fine, right? He was a young kid who seemed bored out of his mind in this place. He probably hasn't had a decent conversation in here.

"I went out to a party with a friend, and ended up getting drugged and kidnapped. My friend found out where I was being held and came to get me. Things went terribly, terribly, wrong and he got shot. I ended up smashing my head a few times and woke up here with a concussion and some staples in the back of my skull. My friend ended up in ICU, he doesn't look so good." She stared at the ground.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." He said softly. It put a damper on the conversation, he paused as if he wasn't sure what to say next. "Did they catch who did it? Like your kidnapper?"

Hesitating again, she paused.

_How do I tell him yes and no at the same time? Is it easier to just say no without giving out details of this crazy torture thing the guys are doing to Mario? _

She sighed. "No, not yet. But my family and friends are going crazy trying to find him. Frankly, I just want it all to end. I don't like being the center of attention, and I don't like this constant feeling like….like…." it was on the tip of her tongue but she felt like she couldn't explain it. Felix looked over and spoke up.

"Constant feeling of fear? Like something awful is going to happen at all times of the day?" he questioned, opening the door to the outside world, pressing the handicap door opener.

Following him through the door, the sun not quite up yet, she realized he knew the feeling. "Yes!" she shouted. "That's it! It's like, now that everything has happened and the outcome has been awful for my friend, I have this gut feeling something terrible is waiting for me around every corner." She said, as they both walked over to a picnic table. He rolled to the end side of the table, and she sat down on his right.

"Yeah, after my accident I felt the same way." He said, looking down then back at her.

Pausing, she bit her lip. "Are you going to be upset if I ask about your accident? If you don't wanna talk about it that's fine like we're complete strangers-" she was rambling and he cut her off.

"No it's cool. We're not strangers, you know my name and I know yours." He paused, smiling. "Also, you told me your story no problem so I owe it to ya. I was on my way home from work and someone hit my car head on. The wreck left me paralyzed from the waist down. I've been recovering here for months."

"Oh my God." She gasped, her hair standing up. "Did they catch the other guy?"

Felix shook his head. "His car was fucked up, but he climbed out. The cops said there was blood on his steering wheel and door, as if he split his head open and crawled out. They found at least a half of dozen empty cans of beer, and the car turned out to be stolen. No one coming into the hospital with injuries matched the injuries he should've had." He looked down as if he was ashamed for himself not getting the justice he deserved.

"I am so sorry to hear about that. That's insane, I can't even imagine." She whispered to herself. A car pulled up behind her and she glanced back. A tall kid who looked like he was 24-25 ish, with brown hair approached her. He was slim like Felix and had brown eyes, wearing a grey hoodie, jeans and maroon Nike Free Runs. They looked like twins. Their faces were so familiar.

The young man took a seat next to her with a brown bag in his hand. "Hi. I'm Sebastian. I'm Felix's older brother." He reached out his hand and shook hers.

"Hi, I'm Sam." She smiled. Sebastian nodded to Felix. "Sup bro. I brought Dunks. I wish I knew you had company."

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm not much of a breakfast person." She wasn't hungry, more so a little nauseous from Felix's tragic story. Sebastian passed a bagel and a bottle of apple juice to Felix, and pulled out a bagel and orange juice for himself.

"You want some?" Felix offered. Sam shook her head and smiled. "No, thank you. That's really sweet that you come to visit your brother, though." Turning to Sabastian.

He took a bite of his food and nodded. After chewing and swallowing he spoke up. "Someone has to come see his little bitch ass." He smirked.

Felix rolled his eyes. "So comical." He mumbled. "So what about you, any siblings come to visit you? When do you get out?" he asked.

"My brother and my mom came to see me while I was unconscious and some of our family friends were here. I actually get out at 8 today." She said, looking down. She felt really bad that he was leaving here, one day, a completely different person.

Sabastian had shuffled a big amount of food into his mouth as he glanced at his watch. After washing it down with a few sips of orange juice, he spoke up. "About an hour and 45 minutes. Not too shabby. You must be excited."

She nodded. "I just want to get back to my regular, normal life and forget about this."

The sun had coming up and it paused their conversation. The way the pink and yellow mixed with the blue sky, it was breath taking.

"Wow…" she whispered. She hadn't seen the sun come up in a long time. "That's beautiful."

"So are you."

Sam looked quickly at Felix as he realized he said that out loud and turned a shade of pink and glanced between the table and Sam.

"Thanks." She giggled.

The boys had scarfed down their breakfast and Sabastian had gotten up to throw away his trash, walking behind her to get to the barrel.

"Even though you leave today, I hope we can still be friends. Add me on Facebook or something." He paused for a second. "Hopefully you'll still want to be my friend after this, cause you seem really cool. But sorry in advance."

Sam's facial expression changed to worry. "Sorry for what?"

"This." Sabastian said, standing behind her. He had wrapped one arm around her body and used his other hand to hold a rag to her face. Her screams were muffled as she thrashed against his hold, inhaling the scent and after a few seconds, she passed out. Falling backwards into his arms, Sabastian carried her over to his car quickly. Felix leaped out of the chair and tossed off the hospital gown, revealing jeans and a band t-shirt and some sneakers. He raced over to the car as Sabastian tossed him the keys.

"I'm driving?!" he shouted excitedly as his brother stuffed Sam into the back seat. "Just get in and go already, would ya? The goal is to get away before someone see's us." He sassed him as he got into the passenger's seat. Felix hopped into the car, started it and sped off.


End file.
